Eres la luz que ilumina mi oscuridad
by Yogurt-chan
Summary: Naruto y sus padres se mudan a la antigua casa donde vivía su madre por cierta razones. Él por su parte no quiero estar ahí. Esa razón se llama "Karin" pero... ¿por qué? NARUSASU
1. Un cambio para un bien

—¡Vamos, Naruto! Sé que te va a encantar —decia una mujer de cabellos rojizos a su hijo para animalo—. Te gustara la casa. Yo viví ahí hasta los 17.

—Sí, pero... mamá... mis amigos... —el rubio estaba apunto de resignarse, pero miró a su padre con cara de suplicante, a ver si su padre le brindaba algún apoyo.

—Jajajaja —se burló de su hijo al ver la cara de perrito que había puesto—, hijo, tu madre tiene razón, está zona es muy buena para vivir y debe ser una casa sensacional, además, recuerda que no lo hacemos para ponerte enojón —le respondió a su hijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía conduciendo.

Su padre siempre le daba la razón a su esposa, no importa si estaba equivocada, no, el siempre le dices que sí en todo y nunca la contradecía; eso era algo que le molestaba un poco de él. Su madre prácticamente era el hombre de la casa, mientras él era el que le seguía, ¡ja!, ni eso, más bien pareciera una especie de mascotas que está detrás de su dueño por alguna recompensa.

—Asco... —tembló un poco de pavor Naruto al imaginar cual sería "esa recompensa" ¡iu!.

Bueno, despues de todo lo importante es que se quieren.

Naruto al darse cuenta de que no iban a cambiar de decisión sus padres desidió resignarce. Un suspiro de parte del rubio menor fue levemente soltado. Todavía faltaba mínimo una hora de carretera así que para sentir el viaje más corto se echó en los cojines del vehículo para así caer dormido.

Una hora después Naruto despertó de golpe al sentir como el carro sobresaltó por culpa de un bache.

—¡AH! —fue lo único que soltó al caerse de los asientos.

—¡Ajaajaajajaj! —se escuchó la risa de sus padre burlándose de la situación del muchacho—. Jaja. Qué bueno que despertaste —Naruto fulminó con la mirada a su padre ya que sabía que se estaba burlando de él.

—Sí, Naruto, mira; ya llegamos —esta vez quién tomó la palabra fue la pelirroja que señalaba la casa que sería su nuevo hogar.

El rubio menor observó la casa que su madre estaba señalando. En su opinión pensó que la casa sería más pequeña, pero no, tampoco es una mansión pero tiene buen tamaño, aceptable para vivir hasta cinco personas —eso es lo que vio él a simple vista—.

Minato estacionó el vehículo en frente de la casa a lo prosiguieron a bajarse los tres para desempacar. Pero antes que todo, Kushina quería ver el alrededor de lo que antes fue su hogar, y nuevamente vuelve a serlo.

—Hace tanto que no venía para acá, sigue siendo un lugar muy tranquilo, qué bueno que eso no ha cambiado.

—Ay, mamá, qué aburrido... Ya quiero regresar a casa —Kushina ya estaba cansada de las quejas del rubio por eso lo miró de forma intimidante, provocando que Naruto entrará a un y estado y de alerta—. Ee-eh, yo-yo iré con papá a-a desempacar, dattebayo.

—Buen niño, mi pequeño —su madre se acercó y le dió un beso y pellizcó sus mejillas—, eres muy inteligente —palmeó su cara.

Naruto estaba junto a su padre más unos señores que había contratado por el camión de mudanza, pero él en sí no estaba en tierra, su mente solo pensaba en que extrañaría a su mejor amigo. No se sentía muy agusto la idea de mudarse de ciudad, y menos a una que quede tan lejos de la suya natal. Su mamá le dijo que en algún momento irían a visitar a Suna para que estuviera con sus amigos, pero no quería esperar y estaba seguro que no iba a ser tan pronto.

Kushina estaba en la puerta supervisando que no rompieran nada.

—Oh, ya llegaron —una pelirroja casi de la misma edad que Naruto y portando unos lentes había llegado a la casa—. Hola tía, ¿qué tal? —saludó de forma neutral, no con mucho entusiasmo pero tampoco de forma repelente.

—¡Karin! —Kushina se sentía muy emocionada al ver a su sobrina, sin pensarlo ni una vez ya está afixciando a la pobre muchacha en un abrazo de oso y con lagrimitas en los ojos— ¡Estaba tan preocupada por tí!, ¿Estas bien, verdad? ¿No te sientes mal? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Estás cansada? ¿quieres dormí? ¿Necesitas algo? Dime qué es.

—Wow, wow. Tranquila... Pero, pero estaría mejor si me dejaras respirar... —Kushina se dió cuenta que estaba apunto de sacarle los ojos a su sobrina con ese abrazo. La soltó.

—Ay, perdón... Es que estoy tan feliz de verte, tanto tiempo. Mirate, ya eres toda una señorita.

—Sí, ha pasado mucho —dijo sin tanta emoción cosa que la pelirroja mayor se dió cuenta pero prefirió ignorarlo—. Te trajimos algo de Suna.

A Karin se le reflejaron los lentes al escuchar eso, y por primera vez en ese momento le sonrió a su tía.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con interés agarrándole los hombros a su tí

—Es un libro —sonrió al decirlo. Pero la mucha se le fue borrando la emoción poco a poco— de medicina, sé que desde pequeña siempre has querido ser docto —no terminó la frase porque la pelirroja menor habló interrumpiéndola apropocito.

—Yo no seguiré estudiando. Aprecio el regalo pero no lo acepto... —su cara al decirlo estaba neutral, no tenía expresión alguna, solo lo dijo y ya.

Kushina abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¡¿Qué dijiste!?

—Nada, tengo cosas que hacer. Me tengo que ir. Regreso más tarde —Es como si solo quisiera cortar la conversación. Y así era, no quería que le hiciera preguntas.

Kushina entendió que su sobrina solo estaba pasando por una situación difícil y eso hacía que no tuviera ánimos para nada, así que la decidió dejar tranquila por eso dejó de hablar.

Karin, por su parte, solo entró a la casa ignorando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, tomó agua para hidratarse, recogió unas cuantas cositas y se volvió a ir.

Naruto y Minato mientras seguía bajando las cajas vieron a la muchacha. Naruto quería ir a saludarla pero Minato le dijo que no, porque Kushina le había hecho señas de qué no, que la dejarán tranquila cosa que acató. Y continuar con lo que hacían.

Naruto no paraba de quejarse de lo cansdo que estaba, que quería dormir, qué tenía hambre, que quería regresar a Suna. Sus padre ya estaban artos de los berrinches del menor, Kushina decidió intentar algo que siempre funciona. Sí. Le prometió que haría ramen para la cena y le daría dinero para que se compre algo si no abría la boca para quejarse; a él se le agua la boca y se lo tomó de forma muy literal ya que de su boca no salió sonido alguno, tanto así que se cayó una caja pesada en el pie, no gritó, bueno, gritó, se quejó, maldijo todo memtalmente, pero eso sí, no habló, su madre le debe más que dinero. ¡Ja!, como si a él le importara el dinero, lo que quería era comer ramen hasta caer muerto el glotón ese, no le importaba con tal que se muriera feliz comiendo ramen.

Horas más tarde, ya lo habían bajado todo, y acomodado unas cuantas cosas, principalmente las cama porque estaban super agotados. Kushina se dispuso a hacer la cena para premiar a su hijo que lo hizo mejor de lo esperado.

—Ten, Naruto, te lo ganaste —le dijo mientras colocaba el plato, bueno, más bien olla de ramen en frente para que cenará.

—¡Síiiiiiiiiiii! —gritó soltando todo lo que había aguantado—. ¡Muchas gracias, mamá! ¡Se ve delicioso! —sin pensarlo ya se estaba tragando lo que le habían servido.

Minato y Kushina solo veía simpático a su hijo mientras comían más calmados. Cuando por la puerta entró una pelirroja.

—Buen provecho. Ya llegué —todos voltearon a ver a la muchacha y qué hablaba tranquilamente. Kushina se levantó con un poco de prisa.

—Buenas noches y muchas gracias —dijo Minato muy amablemente y con una sonrisa.

—Si, mucas gagciaz —Naruro por su parte tenía la boca llena de ramen y no pudo pronunciar bien lo que dijo. Ni él mismo supo lo que dijo.

—Karin, sientate, te guarde comida —dijo la mujer sirviendo.

—No, gracias. Ya comí. Estoy cansada así que me iré a dormir. Otra vez, buenas noches —los presentes se quedaron mirando las cara con algo de sorpresa. Hasta Naruto se detuvo con los fideos colgando en su boca mientras Karin se iba.

—Ella de verdad está mal —opinó Minato.

—Demaciado. ¿No sabes lo que me dijo esta mañana? Pues, dejó la escuela...

—¡Qué! ¿Y no hablaste con ella?

—No, no creo que esté animada para eso.

—Tienes que hablar con ella, Kushina, después de todo es tu sobrina.

—Esperaré a mañana... Todos estamos casados, y supongo que ella también... —la mujer suspiró.

Naruto solo escuchaba como sus padre hablaban sobre su prima en silencio sin parar de comer.

Unos cuantos minutos después Minato estaba ayudando a su esposa con los trastes mientras Naruto se bañaba para acostarse a dormir. Cuando salió del baño solo pensaba en lo raro que ha actuado la muchacha, ella no es la Karin que él conocía, ella es normalmemte más animada y simpática, quiza puede ser la edad o como le había dicho su madre, ella lo que está es cansada... sí... Eso debe ser. Pero no pudo contener la curiosidad y pasó por la puerta de la habitación de Karin de forma normal... pero ¿aquien engañaba? él no era normal. Pego la oreja en la puerta de su prima y nada, del cuarto de Karin no se escuchaba sonido absoluto. Iba a tocar para ver si obtenía respuesta pero...

—¡Oye, Karin!

—¡AAAHH!

—¡AAAHHH! ¡PERDÓN! ¡AY! —el rubio había entrado de golpe asustando a la pelirroja que se encontraba en ropa interior.

El también se asustó muy apenado, por eso cuando pidió perdón se tapó los ojos de forma automática, pero como se tapó los ojos no se dió cuenta de una chancla voladora que le dio de sorpresa en la cara haciendo que se cayera por el impacto.

La chica cómo pudo se cubrió en una toalla toda avergonzada.

—¡Imbécil! —Naruto murió ese día.

Continuará...

Estetes el primer fic que hago, xD, espero lo hayan disfrutado. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo dos

Despues de una paliza que le ofreció su prima el rubio se fue derechito a su cuarto como perro regañado, y obvio todo adolorido. Sus padres habían escuchado los gritos y cuando subieron ya era tarde porque Karin le dió las nalgadas que se merecía por travieso.

Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir, estaban cansados por la mudanza —a excepción de Karin— y tenían que seguir desempacando, por suerte ya lo que quedaba era mínimas cosas, lo peor ya lo hicieron.

Al día siguiente. Naruto todavía no se levantaba y ya eran más de las diez. ése olgazan no quería colaborar con lo que le tocaba, así que su padre le sirvió un vaso de de jugo a su hijo y subió a la habitación en donde dormí, cuando llegó toco levemente para no despertarlo, como no oyó respuesta decidió pasar lentamente.

Cuando entro pudo ver a su hijo dormido con la cabeza guindandole fuera de la cama y las piernas y brazos abiertotes. Minato rodó los ojos

«Ojalá yo pudiera dormir así» —pensó algo envidioso. Se agachó un poco y movió a Naruto no muy fuerte para no despertarlo de golpe—. Naruto...

—¿Mh?... —es todo lo que pudo decir medio abriendo los ojos. El rubio mayo se incorporó

—Vamos, levántate todavía quedan cosas que hacer.

—Zzz... —Naruto se había quedado dormido otra vez.

—¡Naruto! —su padre habló más fuerte.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —levantó la cabeza por fin regresando a tierra, te mía los ojos entre abiertos por el sueño que tenia; con mucho pesar los abrió sentándose en la cama.

—Que te levantes que tu madre te necesita... —dijo tranquilamente. Naruto se recostó un momento— toma, te traje jugo —extendió un mano ofreciéndole dicha bebida para alentarlo a que se levantase

—... —A Minato le tembló una ceja.

—¡Te dije que te levantes! —le tiró el jugo con vaso y todo a la cara.

—¡Aahh! —se quejó al sentir el frio líquido en su cuerpo más el chichón que le salió en la frente—. ¡Pero si estaba despierto!

—Ajá, y también salvaste al mundo entero... —dijo de forma sarcástica—. Ya levántate —dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

A Naruto no le quedó de otra que levantarse. No era la primera vez que sucedía eso, siempre que estaba muy cansado lo levantaba más o menos igual, pero está vez que lo hizo con más desánimo de levantarse. Peroro él no tenía culpa de que lo levantaran una sábado después de haber tenido un viernes agotador, así que mucho estába haciendo, su mamá hizo pero no tanto como ellos que tuvieron que ayudar a bajar las cajas, y su papá, pues él siempre le hace caso a todo lo que diga Kushina.

Prefirió dejar sus pensamiento para otro momento y decidió bajar a ver qué sucedía con la mujer pero antes se tenía que cambiar la ropa mojada por una seca, no quería andar todo pegajoso.

Después de unos minutos bajó. Su papá al verlo solo dijo:

—Ya creí que te tenía que ir a despertar otra vez —el muchacho fulminó a su padre con la mirada. Minato solo se burló de él para luego encaminarse hacia el baño para tomar una ducha.

—Ya, ya, —interfirió la pelirroja acercándose— Naruto, te dejé el desayuno en la mesa —le sonrió de forma maternal.

—Sí —asintió para irse a desayunar.

Cuando terminó no lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a su mamá el porqué la insistencia de Minato en verlo levantado.

—Bueno, Naruto, es que necesito que vayas a comprar unas cosas al centro, iría yo pero tengo cosas que hacer aquí en la casa.

—¡Qué! ¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Por qué no puede ir papá?, además de que no sé ni dónde estoy parado —dijo a la defensiva.

No era posible que lo mandaran a él, primero, no sabía ni cómo se llamaba está calle y ya lo quieren mandar al centro. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

—Ay —Kushina se quejó de la protesta de su hijo— Minato me va a aar y me dijo que también hará otras cosas y le diré a Karinpara que te acompañe.

—Ehm, no creo que se pueda, tengo cosas que hacer. Al igual que ustedes, también estoy ocupada —decia otra pelirroja bajando por las escaleras uniéndose a la conversación ajena que la involucraba a ella.

—¿Lo ves? No puede, así que no podré ir yo —Naruto infló los cachetes, Kushina rodó los ojos.

—Por favor, Karin, son solo una cuantas cositas —la pelirroja mayor juntó sus manos y puso cara de cachorro.

—... —estaba pensando en cómo decirle que no, pero la tenía que ayudar, después de todo vinieron a ese lugar fue por ella. Naruto por su parte solo rogaba porque dijera que no. La muchacha suspiró—. Ajj... Está bien —Kushina sonrió—, pero solo te acompañaré a llegar y me voy, el resto lo haces tú —señaló al rubio.

—Pero... —intentó reclamar pero su madre lo interrumpió.

—Muchas gracias, Karin, Naruto se aprenderá el camino de inmediato «espero» —pensó lo último con esperanza... Prácticamente estaba viendo el techo con cara suplicante.

Naruto relinchó y se resignó... Nunca se le podría ganar a su madre en nada, era casi imposible...

Kushina regresó en sí después de haber hecho una rápida oración y le dió una lista al rubio de lo que tenía que comprar más la tarjeta de débito.

—Naruto, si lo compras todo puedes comprarte algo —le sonrió—, y a Karin también.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario —se encaminó hacia la puerta para proceder a salir.

Naruto y Kushina la quedaron viendo, después se vieron entre ellos y encogiendo los hombros en forma de no entender y el rubio salió y caminó alcanzando a su prima.

Kushina suspiró.

—¿Ya se fueron los chicos? —preguntó Minato con una toalla al rededor de su cintura y otra en su cuello secando sus cabellos.

—Sí, acaban de salir. Espero que Karin esté bien y que Naruto no se pierda de regreso... Ademas, tengo que llamar al hospital y avisar que comenzaré mañana, y tú también y tienes que hacer lo mismo, y también a arreglar las cosas, y blablabla, son varias cosas...—volvió a suspirar. Minato se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda pegándose a su cuerpo y escondiendo su cara en el cuello de ella deleitado la fragancia natural tan femenina que poseía, cosas que a él le encantaba, le fascinaba ese olor, lo volvía loco. La pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa ya que no se esperaba ese movimiento tan repentino—. Minato... —susurró levemente con un poco de advertencia, pero ¿aquien engañaba? esa sensación le hacía sentir bien y muy segura entre esos brazos, y, a decir verdad, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que no paraba nada (en ese sentido) entre ellos dos.

—Estas algo estresada, déjame hacerte sentir tranquila al menos un rato, por favor... —el cálido aliento en su cuello convinada con las palabras deseosas de su esposo la estában estremeciendo. Pero lo que logró sácale un suspiro fueron los pequeños y delicados besos que éste estaba repartiéndole en el cuello. Subía y bajaba con sutileza y sin mucho apuro, se notada lo mucho que disfruta esa piel tan suena que tenía ella, su mujeres. Era tan afortunado de tenerla, la amaba mucho y él sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por él también.

—Aj... —gimió al sentir una ligera mordida en esa zona tan estimulante. Kushina quería sentir más placer, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dió la vuelta quedando en frente de su esposo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos sintiendo esa conexión que seguía tan latente a como cuando era mas jóvenes.

Ella era un poco más bajita que él y quería sentir los labios de su marido por eso espero a que él la buscase y, obviamente, sucedió. Ambos se perdieron en un profundo y apasionado beso mientras sus manos subía y bajaba por la espalda del contrario, él tenía el torso descubierto por resien haberse bañado, y no irse avestir, pero ella si, ella si estaba vestida y eso comenzaba a ser un inconveniente para el momento. Por eso, lentamente Minato como pudo la recostó en el sofá delicadamente subiendose sobre ella pausando el beso pero no separando el rostro. Ya teniéndola acostada procedió a levantar su camisa cosa que ella colaboró alzando los brazos. El rubio la contemplo con deseo y lujuria, su mujer definitivamente era la más bella del mundo, tenerla Denali de él despertaba su lado dominante y atrevido. A ella por su parte le encanta. A ella le fascinada que Minato la hiciera suya...

Por otro lado, Naruto lo dejaba tranquila a Karin con sus preguntas que la tenía harta. El rubio simplemente animado como siempre seguía sin sabe la rabia de su acompañante. ¿El porqué no dijo que se calle? Pues sí lo hizo, y muchas veces, pero ni con adhesivo era posible callarle la boca, a ella casi se le reventaba un vena en la frente.

Ella no quiso irse en taxi porque pensó que era más conveniente para que se aprendiese la ruta, pero en esta situación ya se estaba cansando y hubiera preferido que se hubiera perdido. Cuando llegaron estaba tan feliz que no sabía a quien agradecerle, estaba tan feliz que le dió un beso en la mejilla a Naruto.

—Chao, Naru. Por suerte no más por hoy —se fue con una sonrisa aliviadora. Naruto solo se quedó uno segundo viéndola irse.

—Literalmemte se ha vuelto una chica muy rara... «"Naru", hace tiempo no me decía así» —dijo recordando su niñez.

Bueno, mínimo le llevaría una hora comprar lo que su madre le había mandado. ¡Qué fastidio!

Había tantas tiendas en el centro... Y... ahora que se daba cuenta, esas cosas ya se encontraba en la casa, supuso que era que su mamá quería demodelar la casa para sentirla más suya, más que todo eran utensilios de cocina y una que otras cosas para el baño.

«No puede ser la gran cosa» —penso adentrándose a la primera tienda.

Dos horas después, todavía le falta cosas y estaba ya cansado. Su mamá le dijo que cuando terminara se comprara algo pero ya estaba cansado y tenía hambre. Compró un jugo y una pedazo de pastel y se sentó en una de las mesitas de afuera.

Estaba comiendo tranquilamente descansando los pies y consentido en la nada, la gente pasaba de aquí allá de forma normal, es casi como Suna, pero es una zona más fresca.

Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos... Pero... Un chico que estaba caminando de forma graciosa lo sacó de su concentración.

—¡Ja! ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? —se burló al verlo como caminaba es que estaba caminando rápido y con mucho cuidado por donde iba, más no despegaba la mano de la pared, es que incluso parecía que estaba yendo a algún lugar sin rumbo, pero tenía que admitir que las gafas de sol que tenía se veían genial. El muchacho seguía caminando y en un momento se tropezó cayendo al piso de forma graciosa, el impacto hizo que se le salieran los lentes— ¡Ajaja! —se risa la paró de inmediato y volteó el rostro para que el chico no viera que se burla de él.

—Ag... —se quejó el que se había caído, Naruto solo lo miraba de reojo. En eso un sujeto llega casi corriendo a donde está el chico.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó preocupado al verlo en el piso de inmediatamemte se agachó— Sasuke, Sasuke, ¿hermano estás bien? —lo intentó levantar pero resivió un empujón por parte del contrario. Naruto solo observaba y oía lo que estaba pasando.

—Estoy bien, yo puedo levantarme solo —dijo de forma orgullosa, pero antes de levantarse tocaba el piso como buscando algo. El rubio solo lo miró extraño al notar que lo que buscaba era sus gafas, osea, fácilmente podía estirar la mano y agarrarla y que estaba ante sus ojos.

—Vamos a casa, mamá está muy preocupada... —lo agarró del brazo.

—No —lanzó un manoton pero no golpeó con éxito, entonces decidió recoger el brazo con brusquedad—. Ya no quiero depender de nadie, puedo cuidarme sólo.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? No es la primera vez que discutimos por esto, ya sé que quieres volver a ser el mismo, pero también tienes que entender que por tú condición no puedes valerte por tí solo.

Naruto seguía en silencio y con una cara serio consentrado en la discusión que, por lo que pudo entender, era de hermanos. Lo que le había dejado algo intrigado fue eso último que había dicho el mayor, "condición". La gente también estaba consentrada en la ajena conversación de esos dos.

El menor se notaba frustrado y notablemente triste, el mayor estaba impaciente y también triste. Después de unos minutos hablando se dispusieron a irse. "Sasuke" como había oído que se llamaba seguía insistente y obstinado, pero no le quedó de otra que resignarce.

Naruto se sentía muy mal, tanto escuchar la discusión se dió cuenta que del chico que se había burlado era ciego...

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo tres

Naruto no podía creer lo incompetente que había sido. Él está muy claro que literalmente no sabía nada, pero eso no hacía que se sintiese mejor, después de todo no se hay que estar burlandose ajenamente de las personas, mucho menos si no las conocemos... Una lección que, aparentemente, acató de la peor manera ya que se sentía mal. No quiso terminar de comer lo que había comprado para merendar, así que lo dejó en la mesa, se levantó y prosiguió a terminar lo que su madre le había pedido.

Ya después de una hora, aproximadamente, se encontraba en dirección a su casa, y, por supuesto, parecía una mula de carga con todas esas bolsas encima, lo peor es que no podía pagar un taxi, y el porqué, pues su mamá no le dió efectivo. Sí. Ese pequeño descuido estaba afectando mucho a nuestro querido Naruto, él no sabía ni dónde estaba, al parecer se había perdido o algo, el pobre no paraba de llorar y quejarse mentalmente. Pero, un rayo de luz en esa oscuridad iluminó su camino. Al escuchar las bocinas de un carro que él perfectamente conoce.

—¡Hijo, sub-h —ese llamado fue interrumpido cuando, no sabe ni cómo pasó, Naruto ya había subido y estaba más que cómodo y abrazando a su papá llorando de felicidad y agradeciéndole. Minato lo miraba con sarcasmo—. Te salen reflejos ninjas solo cuando te convienen, ¿verdad?

—Creo que sí... snif —dijo secándose las lagrimitas y limpiándose los mocos con la camisa de su papá.

—Per-¡Ay, Naruto! ¡Niño cochino! ¡Limpiate de tu propia camisa! —decía alejándole la cara con el brazo.

—¡No quiero!

Después de unos minutos peleando, porque a Naruto le dio un ataque de "papitis aguda" y Minato no quería que lo bañara de moco, se tranquilizó y por fin podían hablar.

—Papá —dijo llamando la atención del mayor— ¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba ayuda?

—Ay, Naruto, eres mi hijo, te conozco y sabía que te terminarías perdiendo sí o sí —le sonrió a su hijo pero éste solo lo fulminó con lo mirada—; jeje, además que tu madre me enseñó lo que te mando a comprar y por lo que veo exageró como siempre —Naruto asintió varias veces con cara de darle el cien por ciento la razón—, también me mencionó algo de creer no haberte dado dinero.

—Es verdad. No me dió dinero —frunció el sueño y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Y por qué no le recordaste tú?

—Ehm... —No sabía cómo responder ante esa pregunta tan difícil... solo dijo la arma maestra que nunca falla— No lo sé...

—¿Y por qué no lo sabes? —quería molestarlo un poco, siempre se le hace divertido.

—¡Papá! —el cerebro le iba a explotar si le seguía la corriente a su padre en esos juego mentales así que cambió de inmediato la conversación— ¿Tú no tenías cosas que hacer?

—Ah, sí, sí, por eso te vine a buscar, para salir de tí de una sola vez... Ya lo más importante está hecho —sonrió inconscientemente al recordar lo que sucedió hace horas con su esposa.

—¿Y se puede saber que era eso tan importante? —Minato se sonrojó un poco y luego respondió:

—No.

Cuando llegaron a casa Kushina se abalanzó sobre su hijo y le pidió disculpas por lo sucedido. Él solo le dijo que no se preocupara, que está bien. El rubio menor lo primero que hizo fue comer lo que le preparó su mamá y subió a su habitación a descansar. Minato por su parte salió y Kushina acomodaba las cosas que trajo su hijo.

Naruto se tiró de boca a su cama. Estaba dispuesto a dormí, pero las imágenes de lo que aconteció hace horas volvieron a su mente. El pequeño rato que estuvo con su papá lo distrajeron, pero ahora que está solo vuelve a pensar en eso... Quería pedirle disculpas al muchacho... pero era casi imposible que eso sucediera, además, ¿de qué se iba a disculpar?

Con notable dificultad pudo tomar la siesta que tanto anhelaba.

Un par de horas más tarde despertó algo más tranquilo.

El resto del día de la pasaron arreglando lo que faltaba. Minato llegó fue ya en la noche antes de la cena. Kushina estaba preocupada porque Karin no llegaba, pero Naruto dijo que no vendréis hoy. No sabía si eso la aliviaba un poco o la preocupaba más... En fin, el día siguiente —que era domingo— lo tomaron para descansar.

Ese día no salieron de casa ni nada, se quedaron viendo películas, escuchando música, hablando, etc.

Ya eran más de las ocho de la noche y Kushina se encontraba sentada en el sofá uy preocupada porque su sobrina no llegaba... Por suerte de la mayor, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a la mencionada.

—Buenas noches... —dijo ésta al ver a su tía mientras entraba.

—¡Karin! Me tenías preocupada... —dijo abrazando a la pelirroja menor, ésta por su parte solo intentaba soltarse del abrazo.

—Bueno... Mirame, estoy bien, no tienes porqué preocuparte...

—Escucha, Karin, necesitamos hablar —tenia un tono de notable preocupación.

Eso era lo que quería evitar desde el principio. Ella ya sabía que le diria y por dónde va a tomar, así que no le apetecía mucho escucharlo, y también no quería hacerla sentir mal. Tenía que decir algo para que su tía no comenzara con la introducción de la conversación, así que solo dijo.

—¿Podría ser mañana? Es que estoy muy cansada —y así fue a su habitación dejando a Kushina con un "pero" que murió entre sus labios.

Karin pasó al lado de Minato que se encontraba bajando las escaleras, y él notó algo en ella; sus ojos Estaban cristalizado así que supuso que eras porque estaba triste.

Naruto por su parte, estaba en su habitación chateando, por mensajes de texto, con su mejor amigo: Gaara, estaban hablando de como se sentía y cosas así sobre su nuevo hogar.

Gaara: ¿Y cómo te está yendo por allá?

Naruto: ¡Horrible! Ayer me perdí :'c... pero por suerte papá me encontró :')

Gaara: ¿Por qué no me sorprende?... -_-

Naruto: ¡Oye! :(

Gaara: Pero es la verdad u_u

Naruto: Mmjj... -. - ¡Ah!, no sé si contarte... es algo que no se lo he dicho a nadie porque me avergüenza... Aunque pasó ayer mismo...

Gaara: No exageres, Naruto, creo que me has contado cosas peores, y ¿vergüenza tú?, Jaja. Por favor... 7-7

Naruto: Ay. Bueno, bueno, te cuento. Mamá me mandó a comprar alguna cosas —despue de contar lo que sucedió.

Gaara: ._.

Naruto: ...

Gaara: Te pasaste... .-.

Naruto: D:

Naruto: No me haces sentir mejor :'v

Gaara: :T

Gaara: Bueno, olvida eso. El muchacho no sabe ni que existes después de todo.

Naruto: Tienes razón

Después de hablar por horas de temas variados Naruto se fue a dormir porque tenía que ir a clases mañana.

El rubio se durmió más que todo por deber que por necesidad, al haber descansado ese y estar hablando con su mejor amigo no tenía nada de sueño, pero como pudo se durmió

Continuará...

Actualizaré rápido xD


	4. ¿Ese no es

La alarma de su teléfono estaba sonando avisándole qu tenía que levantarse. Con notable pesar apagó ese sonido tan molesto y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Su padre abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Vaya... Estás despierto —Minato había subido con el propósito de despertarlo, pero al ver que ya lo estaba le facilitaba la cosa—. Muy buen niño. Te espero abajo para llevarte a clases. No te tardes que tengo que ir a trabajar —asi se terminó yendo.

Naruto no entendió ni una palabra de lo que dijo Minato porque todavía estaba en estado zombie, por recién haberse levantado, pero supuso que le dijo lo obvio.

Se levantó estirando los brazos y acarrando una toalla salió de su habitación yendo al baño.

Después de bañarse y colocarse su nuevo uniforme, bajó para desayunar.

—Papa, ¿mamá ya se fue a trabajar? —preguntó al notando la ausencia de la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar.

—Sí, se fue muy temprano como siempre —le dijo Minato levantado la vista de la televisión.

—Ya veo...

Kushina trabaja como Doctora siendo ésta una de las mejores del hospital en el que trabajaba. Terminó su posgrado hace ya más de un año graduandose con honores y mucho esfuerzo. Ella fue un ejemplo a seguir según Karin; eso era lo que decía cuando era pequeña, por eso su entusiasmo por ser Doctora, quiere seguir los pasos de su tía, pero, como que cambió de decisión.

Naruto terminó de desayunar dejando el plato limpio porque su padre se lo ordenó, al terminar lo primero que hizo fue buscar su bolso para disponerse a ir a su nuevo colegio, estaba algo impaciente por saber qué tal era, pero más que todo por curiosidad, no por querés ir a clases en sí. Los dos rubios salieron de la casa subiendo se al carro. Minato lo encendió comenzando a arrancar.

Naruto le quería hacer una pregunta sobre algo que lo intragana desde ayer, y, obviamente, habló.

—¿Es verdad que en esta misma escuela se conocieron tú y mamá?... —Minato miró a su hijo con una ceja levantada.

—Jaja, ¿como te enteraste? —carcajeó volviendo a ver el camino.

—Mamá me lo dijo...

—¿Ah sí? ¿y qué más te dijo?

—Ella me dijo algo como "Naruto, si donde estudiaras conoces a una chica que te guste, no la dejes escapar y has todo lo posible para que esté contigo. Las difíciles siempre son las que valen la pena" —dijo casi imitando su voz—. Y le pregunté el porqué me dijo eso y me respondió "así conocí a tu padre"

Minato sonrió al recordar esos momentos...

—Es verdad, nos tocó en el mismo salon y al momento en que la vi supe que era la mujer perfecta para mí. Era tan bella, bueno, es hermosa... es la mujer más bella del mundo y —el rubio mayor se emocionó por todo lo que estaba recordando. Naruto lo miraba con cara de perturbado por las cosas que había dicho de la pelirroja.

—Ay, papá, no te pongas tan detallistas —la cara que puso era como si hubiera chupado un limón.

—Entonces ¿para qué preguntás? —Minato frunció el seño por la interrupción de su hijo.

—Yo solo te pregunté si se conocieron en donde voy a estudiar. El que te hayas puesto emotivo no es culpa mía —se defendió cruzando se de brazos.

—Bueno —rodó los ojos—, pero sí, tu madre tiene razón, si te gusta una chica, no importa lo difícil que sea, esfuerzate por ella, valdrá la pena. Pero eso sí, si es de esas que solo les gusta humillar a los demás, eso ya es otra cosa.

—Está bien —asintió.

No es que Naruto no haya tenido novia, no, todo lo contrario, a él en Suna le llueven las mujeres, muchas de todo tipo, todas esas chicas le pedían tener una relación con él, y cuando estaba soltero aceptaba solo porque sí, pero no era de mala forma o por ser un mujeriego, solo les decía que sí para no hacerlas sentir mal... Más bien lo hacía por amabilidad. Solo le llegó a gustar bastante una chica que era muy amiga de él, pero ella no sentía lo mismo por él así que prefirió dejarlo así y dejar de aceptar a todas que se lo proponían porque tenía la esperanza de que algún día lo correspondiera, pero como nunca pasó, con el tiempo lo fue superando.

Naruto y su padre seguían hablando por el camino, hasta que llegaron. El instituto es notablemente grande...

—Vendré por tí cuando salgas, si no llego llámame y espérame, no se te ocurra irte solo o sino te vas a volver a perder... ¿okey?

—Sí, sí, sí, no me iré solo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

 _¿Saben quien soy?... ¿No? Pues soy Uchiha Sasuke... tengo 16 años, soy un chico con una vida normal, voy a la escuela como alguien normal, pero... a diferencia de muchos yo tengo una cualidad que no todos tienen... carezco de vista..._

 _Sí, y lo que me molesta de esto es tener que depender mucho de alguien más, es tan humillante y molesto. Lo peor de todo es que hay cosas que puedo hacerlo solo, pero la gente me cree incapatado de hacer eso y se me hacerca por lástima. Yo no necesito la lástima de nadie, y es frustrante que no entiendan eso._

 _En este mismo momento estoy en la escuela prestando atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. La directora había entrado junto con el profesor, ¿el cómo lo sé? fácil, dijeron buenos días, con eso es más que suficiente para saber quienes son. Creo que tienen algo que anunciar porque la directora tomó la palabra comenzando a hablar._

 _—_ Chicos, el día de hoy les quiero anunciar el ingreso de un nuevo estudiante _—con que eso era...—_ vamos, preséntate _—de seguro es tímido, por lo menos, quizá sea callado como la chica que tengo al lado._

 _—Ah, sí —al parecer se preparaba para presentarse—_ ¡Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto! ¡Espero llevarme bien con todos aquí, dattebayo! _—no, por favor..._

 _El silencio se hizo presente._

 _—_ Ehm... Naruto... siéntate al lado de Sakura _—dijo el profesor, tal vez no le vea la expresión, pero su tono de voz es más que obvio que le da pena ajena._

 _Qué alivio, al menos no se sentará a mi lado, pero lo sigo teniendo cerca igual. Por lo que sé, Sakura se suele sentar a dos puesto de mi del lado derecho. Yo estoy en el anteultimo puesto de atrás pegado a la pared, así llego con más facilidad a mi puesto. Delante tengo a un chico que por todo se queja,_ "que qué fastidio eso, que qué fastidio lo otro" _me cae mal, Nara es su apellido. A mi lado está una chica que no me cae mal, solo cuando abre la boca porque es muy tímida, demasiado, le preguntan su nombre y solo dice "_ me-me-m-m-me lla-lla-lla-mo-mo me llamo Hi-Hi-hinata..." _, dura una eternidad para hablar, pero casi no habla por eso es la que menos me desagrada de los que tengo cerca, a veces me dice algo pero es una que otra palabra, a veces me ayuda pero son escasos los momentos. Y al que tengo detrás, ay, ese chico no deja de hablar de su papá, hay algo nuevo_ "Se lo debo de mostrar a mi papá" _saca una nota regular_ "me pregunto qué dirá papá de esto" _en todo mete a su papá, y yo no puedo evitar escucharlo porque es lo único que puedo hacer, definitiva Haku también me cae mal. Y los demás, no tengo nada que ver con ellos en todos los sentidos así que me dan igual. No hablo con nadie, solo unas pocas veces que algunos me dirigen la palabra pero hasta ahí, Hinata es la que más me ha hablado, y ni siquiera hemos tenido una conversación como tal, jamás._

 _—_ Sí, ¡¿quien de ustedes es Sakura?! _—otra vez con sus gritos..._

 _No lo conozco y ya me cae mal... Otro para la lista._

—Es la chica de cabellos rosado.. _. —otra vez la pena ajena._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

—Ah, sí, gracias —se dirigió al puesto señalado.

Todos lo veían con cara de extraño.

Naruto se sentó junto a la muchacha, era una chica de piel blanca, unos hermosos ojos de color verde y cabellos rosado que le llegaban por debajo del los hombros adornado con un lazo de color rojo. Es muy linda ante los ojos de Naruto, ¿puede que esta chica sea la chica de la que hablaban sus padre?... bueno, hará un intento por acercarse a ella, después de todo se sentaran juntos.

—Hola, Sakura —dijo sonriendo de una forma tan confiazuda que a cualquiera espantaría.

La pelirrosa lo miró y le sonrió de forma forzada y nerviosa por la confianza en presentarse de éste.

—Hola... Naruto, jeje «¿qué le pasa a este chico?» —tenía una gotita en la frente mientras se alejaba unos sentimetros "disimuladamente"

No se sabe si fue suerte de la chica que el profesor haya dado inicio a la clase y por eso guardó silencio. Es que hasta le estaba pidiendo ayuda a una rubia que se encontraba unos asientos delante de ella visualmente.

El profesor comenzó a pasar lista.

—Aburame Shino.

—Presente.

Así continuó con la asistencia y para el rubio no era la gran cosa, todo iba normal, hasta que...

—Uchiha Sasuke.

—Presente.

¿Sasuke?... Ese nombre le suena, y la voz de éste también, en alguna parte lo había oído. Por curiosidad volteó a ver al poseyente de ese nombres tan peculiar, se movió para poder ver ya que los alumnos le tapan la vista hacia donde quería ver. Se terminó por levanta para matar de una vez esa curiosidad... Y ahí lo vió. Naruto estaba impactando... ese es el mismo chico que no salía de su mente desde la última y primera vez que lo vió, del chico que se burló sin saber su condición... Sasuke...

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5

Qué casualidad, Sasuke se encontraba a solo unos puesto de él... ¿qué se supone que haría? ¿le habla? ¿le saluda? es más complicado de lo que esperaba...

—Naruto, ¿se te perdió algo? —la voz del profesor llamándole la atención hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y se sentara rápidamente.

—Ehm, disculpeme, profesoorrrr...—dijo Naruto esperando al que el profesor le respondiera ya que él no sabía su nombre.

—Sarutobi Asuma —completó agarrando un libro—. Espero que se comporte ya que es su primer dia y no quiero creer que es un mal portado.

—Sí, profesor Asuma, no volverá a ocurrir —todos lo veían con mala cara pero él no se dió cuenta ya que todavía seguía pensando en aquél muchacho.

—Bueno, sin más interrupción, continuemos con las clases —dijo el profesor comenzando a dictar.

Naruto no podía evitar ver de reojo a donde estaba aquél chico, pero no podía, solo se topaba con Sakura y otro chico más que no prestó mucha atención de cómo se llama, pero ellos dos le tapaban la vista, así que intentó concentrarse en lo que el profesor estaba dictado... Aunque, obviamente no lo podía hace del todo. Le susurraba a Sakura en vez en cuando porque se perdía y se confundia después, y quería que ella le repitiera lo que dijo el profesor para seguir el ritmo. Ella con fastidio le decía, pero igual ya se estaba cansando de que no la dejara escribir tranquila.

—Ya, Naruto —le susurró fuerte—. Presta atención y dejame copiar que me confundes tú también a mí —frunció el seño mietras lo "regañaba".

—Pero...

—Shhh...

El rubio puso cara triste pero solo dejó un espacio en su cuaderno y continuó por donde iba el profesor sin poder decir nada más.

Una hora aproximadamente pasó para que finalizara la primera clase y fuera la hora de desayunar. Todos estaban guardando sus cuadernos para salir. Naruto no conocía a nadie así que mientras Sakura recogia sus cosa el rubio le intentaba sacar conversación.

—Sakura, ¿Y a dónde vamos a ir?, ¿en qué piso está la cafetería?, ¿cuánto tiempo dura para comenzar la próxima clase? —le sonreía zorrunamente.

—Ehm... «¿Qué le digo? ¿qué le digo?» —pensaba porque no quería "rechazarlo" de una forma tan directa, hasta que pensó—: Veras, Naruto, tengo cosas que hacer con... ¿vez a esa muchacha que está allá? —señaló a su rubia amiga.

—Ajá —asintió con los ojitos entrecerrado (muy típico de él).

—A ella no le agradan mucho los desconocidos y bueno...

En eso los chicos que estaban entre Sakura y Sasuke se levantaron para salir del salón, Naruto lo vió y pensó un momento... Le dió un repelús pero estaba dispuesto a hablar con él.

—Está bien, Sakura —dijo viendo detras de ella como Sasuke ¿guadaba un libro?...

—«Fue mas facil de lo que esperaba»

Sakura se levantó agarrando su bolso dispuesta a salir. Alcanzó a su amiga que todavía seguía guardando sus cosa.

Naruto se quedó un momento viendo y analizando la situación, todos estaban saliendo menos él y ese pelinegro.

El rubio se levantó de su haciendo, tragó saliva y se acercó algo nervioso. Cuando estaba por abrir la boca...

Sakura e Ino se habían percatado de lo que iba a hacer el rubio. Ino le estaba dando con el codo a Sakura para que viera loque estaba haciendo Naruto, se preocuparon de que a el rubio le dijera algo que lo ofendiese u otra cosa. Despues de compartirse unos cuantos susurro de "mira, ¿qué está haciendo?", "dile algo", "apresúrate", ésta:

—¡Eh! ¡Naruto! —llamó al mencionado interrumpiendo lo que iba a hacer, por suerte lo detuvo a tiempo. Le hizo señas para que viniera.

El no entendía lo que estaba diciendo así que se acercó a las chicas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundido.

—Es que... es que... mi amiga Ino dice que eres muy guapo y te quiere conocer —dijo con una gotita en la frente.

—¡¿Que yo qué?! —Ino estaba algo molesta que la hayan usado de excusa pero... ahora que lo veía bien... Naruto no era un chico feo que se diga...

Naruto se quedó un momento viendo a la chica, era una muchacha de piel blanca con una cabellera rubia sujetada con una coleta de caballo y el fleco de lado reposando sobre su cara casi tapando uno de sus hermosos ojos azules, definitivamente esa chica es muy hermosa. ¿Y si no es Saskura sino ella la chica de la que hablan sus padres?...

—Ven Naruto, recoge tus cosas y acompañanos —le dió un empujonsito para que le hiciera caso.

—Pero... —Naruto estaba confundido, hace un momento le dijo que no y ahora sale con que quieren conocerlo... Y justamente ahora, ¿por qué habrán hecho eso?, el de verdad quería hablar con aquél chico, pero quizá sea para otro momento. Ahorita mismo tenía la oportunidad de conocer gente nueva y lo iba a aprovechar por sus padres.

Naruto estaba agarrando su bolso y no quitaba sus ojos de Sasuke, éste estaba sacando su desayuno. Naruto estaba viendolo con curiosidad, como hacía las cosas: su cabeza levantada y tocando cada sitio que iba utilizar. Tocaba todo con delicadeza y paciencia, y de forma tan comoda y especifica, no pareciera que se estuviese forzando por saber lo que estaba haciendo. Su mirada perdida que no se centraba en mirar un punto exacto, era la primera vez que veía algo como eso...

Regresó en sí rápidamente y se acercó a las chicas que junto a él salieron del salón, el único que quedó en el aula era ese Uchiha.

El rubio seguía pensando... hasta curiosidad le dió por saber que se siente no tener vista. Quizá suene extraño y algo irrespetuoso, pero curiosidad es curiosidad y él es alguien muy curioso.

—Y dime, Naruto, ¿de donde vienes? —dijo Ino intentando evitar el silencio incómodo.

—De mis padres.

—¿A qué te... —las dos se dieron cuenta a qué se refería poniendo cara de horror—. ¡No, tonto! Se refiere a que donde estudiabas antes de llegar aquí —le específico Sakura.

Ya estaban en una mesa de la cafetería sentados los tres. Normalmente cuando Sakura está con Ino se suelen sentar donde hay mas gente, es que Ino es una persona muy sociable y habla por demás, Sakura sí es alguien de menos amigo pero también consigue con facilidad y es agradable. Pero esta vez es diferente y las personas los veían a ellos tres nada mas y les pareció raro de la rubia.

—Aahh... Jeje —rió torpe—. Yo apenas me mudé el viernes. Yo vivia en Suna, así que no creo conozcan la escuela de donde vengo.

—¡Qué! —dijo Ino—, que yo sepa ese es otro estado... Bueno, no me sorprende del todo, hay muchos aquí que son de otros lugares que se vienen a estudiar para acá.

—Sí, yo también vivía en otro estado, pero mi tía quiso que estudiara aquí mis últimos años, fue difícil pero logró convencer a mi mamá... yo quería estudiar aquí desde hace mucho ya que las ventajas que se tienen son grandes —Sakura se sentía orgullosa de estudiar ahí.

—Qué suerte tienen de querer estudiar aquí porque quieren y no porque las obligaron —dijo Naruto prácticamente haciendo pucheros.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Sakura interesada.

—Es que a mí me obligaron a venir, yo quería quedarme en Suna con mis amigos y mi gente. Aquí es tan aburrido y no conozco a nadie.

Las chicas se miraron a la cara y luego lo vieron de nuevo a él, Ino intentó darle palabras de aliento.

—Quizá ésto era lo que querian tus padres lo mejor para tí. Además, apenas tienes tres dias aquí , es normal que no conozcas a nadie.

—Ino tiene razón, Naruto. Tus padres tal vez lo hayan hecho porque te quieren dar una buena educación, mira que conseguir cupo aquí no es muy sencillo que se diga.

—No lo hacen por mí...

—¿Y como estás tan seguro de eso? —le respondió Sakura algo desafiante.

—Porque la razón de la mudanza es por mi prima, si su vida fuera mas normal seguiríamos en Suna y yo estuviera feliz allá —las chicas abrieron los ojos y se interesaron mas en la conversación. Parecían dos comadres chismosas.

—«Vaya, con que tiene razones de verdad» Y, ¿se puede saber qué es eso de "si fuera mas normal su vida" —Ino hizo las comillas con sus dedos.

—Es que mi prima, Karin, ella —no pudo continuar porque no sabe como, no sabe cuando un peliblanco ya estaba prácticamente encima suyo.

—¡Tú eres el primo de Karin! —le gritó en el oido casi dejándolo sordo.

Continuará... Creo...

Ya sé que casi nadie lo lee, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ah, lo iba a cancelar pero una muchacha quenlo sigue me dijo que no lo hiciera xd.

¿Hay alguien aquí? unu


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto miró a Sakura y a Ino pidiendo ayuda para que le quitaran a ese loco de encima, osea, un chico se le lanza encima de forma tan rara solo por hacer mención de su prima, ¿qué?

—Ya, Suigetsu —por suerte un chico de cabellos naranja se acerco para "ayudar" a Naruto.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto incorporándose haciendo algo de presión en el oido para ver si podía recupera la sensibilidad de éste. Pero ¿quién era ese tipo? ¿y por qué reaccionó así?

—Perdonen a mi amigo, pero es que ya saben como es un enamorado —dijo con una sonrisa burlona agarrando a su amigo por la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa del uniforme.

Ahora sí tenía mas sentido, ese tipo es el novio de Karin, ¿no? por eso hizo lo que hizo. ¡Pero igual no tenía que gritarle así en el oido!

—¡¿Qué dices, Juugo?! Sabes que Karin es solo muestra amiga, tonto. No comiences —hacia un puchero tan infantil que Naruto solo se preguntaba ¿como Karin se junta con un tipo así? la verdad, es muy raro en ella.

Naruto y las chicas solo veían la escena de éstos dos chicos con una gotita en la frente. El que se llama Suigetsu defendiéndose de el otro tipo que se llama Juugo, este ultimo le estaba diciendo al primero que le gustaba su amiga y el otro solo se defendía, pero vaya manera de discutir por algo sin importancia, definitivamente son amigos.

—Que sí.

—¡Que no!

—Admite que te gusta Karin, Suigetsu...

—¡No, a tí te gusta Karin! —Suigetsu estaba sonrojado y eso le daba mucha risa al el de cabellos naranja que no se cansa de ver a su amigo en esa situación.

—Ejem —se aclaró la garganta Sakura ya fastidiada de esos dos, bueno, prácticamente le haría el favor a los dos rubios por igual—. Sin ofender muchachos, pero no estamos para soportar su pelea matrimonial, así que por favor...

—Siempre tienes que ser tan amargada, Sakura —dijo el peliblanco viéndola con cara de aburrimiento.

—¡Qué! —ahora sí que lo mata.

Naruto estaba tan confundido viendo como la rubia sujetaba a la pelirrosa mientras Suigetsu se ocultaba detras de la espalda de Juugo... Aunque le pareció muy gracioso ya quería que le explicaran lo que estaba pasando. Además que estaban siendo el medio de entretenimiento de toda la cafetería. Esta gente sí que es chismosa.

Iba a pronunciar una palabra pero en eso:

—Vaya... parece que Sakura volvió a meterse con la novia de Suigetsu —decia un chico de cabellos castaños acercandose a la mesa donde estaba el "Show" casi a carcajadas.

—¡Cállate, Kiba! —dijeron al mismo tiempo Suigetsu y Sakura.

Naruto volteó a ver quien era el nuevo que se había unido pero su mirada no se concentró por mucho tiempo en él sino en la chica que estaba a su lado, es que ¿como evitar no notarla?... El rubio la vio y... es la chica mas bella que había visto... ¡Dios! es una muchacha de piel blanca, un cabello largo y azulado, pero lo que llamó su atención fueron sus ojos, esos ojos emperlados son hermosos; para ser mucho más franco ella es hermosa. ¿Puede ser entonces ella de la que hablan sus padres?, esta sí que no la dejaba pasar.

Por instinto se levantó rápido y torpe casi se cae, pero de inmediato se puso a un lado dejando a la vista el asiento que acaba de liberar todo robotizado.

—Disculpeme, señorita, pero le gustaría sentarse. Una chica tan bonita no puede estar cansada —le sonrió de forma muy amplia y amable. La chica se sonrojó casi como un tomate un poquito sorprendida. Sí, un poquito ya que no es la primera vez que se le insinúan—. Lo siento, me llamo Naruto —extendió la mano presentándose mas que por coqueteo es por amabilidad.

—Este... yo... —iba a corresponder para no quedar mal pero...

—Hola, Naruto, mucho gusto —tomó su mano antes que la chica— ya sabemos quién eres, vamos a la misma clase, yo soy Kiba y ella es mi "Novia" Hinata —se enfocó en las últimas palabras casi tono amenazante, y por supuesto, el apretón que le estaba dando en la mano se hizo un poco fuerte. Naruto entendió la indirecta.

—Oh, jejeje —se volvió a sentar como para evitar malos entendidos. Kiba se sintió satisfecho.

Qué cosas, acaba de conocer a la chica mas linda y resulta que tiene novio, era de esperarse; bueno, las cosas como que van en escala, cada vez conoce a una chica mas bonita, ahora ¿quién será la próxima?

Mientras pensaba Kiba y Hinata ya habían tomado asiento, lo mismo con Ino, Juugo, Sakura y Suigetsu. Estos últimos todavía se estaban matando con la mirada. Pero por fin se tranquilizaron para hablar mas "civilizadamente" aunque eso casi no es posible.

—¿Por qué siempre que hay chisme Kiba está involucrado? —preguntó Suigetsu.

Este muchacho nada se le escapa, nunca puede mantener la boca cerrada, si no fuera por su mejor amigo, Juugo, que siempre lo saca de aprietos ya hasta estuviera tres metros bajo tierra.

—Ya Suigetsu, estamos aquí para hablar de Karin, deja tus impulsos para otro momento.

—Tks, bueno —hasta que se calmará, no del todo así, pero por lo menos se tranquilizó.

Ahora sí, todos voltearon a ver a Naruto, sus miradas estaban fijas en él como si fuesen policías interrogandolo como si hubiera hecho el peor delito del mundo. ¿Por qué lo veían así?

—¿Qu-que pasa, chicos?... —tartamudeó.

—Estamos esperando a que cuentes, Naruto, lo que le pasa a Karin —dijeron al unísono los seis con un tono de desesperación.

—¿Por qué Karin no ha venido mas a clases? ¿Por qué cuando la voy a buscar a su casa no está? ¿Por qué no responde mis mensajes y llamadas? ¿Está bien? ¿La has visto, cierto? —el peliblanco comenzó a soltar todas sus preguntas para que Naruto supiera qué decir, ya quería saber sobre ella—, ¿Se ha recuperado de la muerte de su mamá?

Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos con mucha sorpresa, todos menos Juugo, y Naruto que éste solo puso una mirada melancólica. De verdad no se esperaban eso, ¿hace cuánto?, ¿cuando?, ¿como?, eran las preguntas que se hacían.

—Oigan, no puedo contar un tema tan delicado y menos si ella no les ha dicho nada.

—Pero si hace unos momentos no los ibas a contar —dijo Ino no muy satisfecha con lo que acaba de decir Naruto. Pues era de entenderlos, no los podía dejar con la intriga, ¿o sí?—, antes de que llegara este loco a interrumpir —por supuesto señaló a Suigetsu.

—¡Oye!

—Yo solo les iba a decir que ella está teniendo problemas, nada mas. Y por eso estoy yo aquí —estaba algo indeciso en si decir o no.

—Creo que hay que entender a Naruto después de todo... —dijo Hinata por fin hablando como tal. Todos suspiraron.

—Seh... —dijeron al mismo tiempo dándole la razón a Hinata.

Hubo un silencio pero Naruto como siempre hace ánimo el momento, todos se reían con las cosa de éste, y sus historias de todo lo que hacia en Suna. Una de sus tantas cosas es cuándo un dia comiendo ramen por estar burlandose de su mejor amigo, Gaara, se le fue un espagueti por la nariz pero fue tan rápido que se lo termino tragando, esa es una de las experiencias que jamás iba a olvidar. Gracias a eso no vuelve a reírse mientras come.

Los minutos pasaron y el tiempo pasó, ya la hora de regresar a clases habían llegado. Suigetsu y Juugo se fueron a su respectivo salón ya que ellos son un nivel mas alto que ellos, en cambio Kiba y Hinata sí se fueron con los demás. Mientras iban caminando un chico con corte de honguito se venía con mucha prisa.

—¡Sakura, mi flor! —decia el chico tan decido.

—¡AH! ¡Escondanme! —pero ya era tarde, el chico ya la había visto y sabía que estaba ahí.

—Perdon por no ir a verte, es que estaba haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca —se seguía acercando con cascadas en los ojos, Sakura estaba aterrada— mi amad-¡Ah!

Kiba cuando vió que estaba prácticamente lanzándose a abrazar a Sakura le metió el pié haciendo que se tropezara, los muchachos se hicieron a un lado haciendo que se cayera de boca, por eso él gritó, a cualquiera le hubiera preocupado que se haya caido, pero él como que eso no le afectaba ¿como era posible? pues nadie lo sabe, pero es como que el dolor lo controlara. Un dia se cayó por las escaleras y se levantó como si nada. Ese chico es peligroso.

—¡Vamos! —el grupo apresuró su ritmo casi corriendo aprovechando la oportunidad por fin entrando a su salón.

—Muchas gracias, Kiba, me salvaste la vida —agradeció Sakura pasando el susto.

—De nada, para eso están los amigos —le respondió mientras con Hinata se sentaban en su puesto.

—Todavía hay muchas cosas que aclararle, eh, Sakura —dijo Ino viendo la cara de confusión de Naruto.

—Ya será en otro momento.

En eso había entrado la profesora dando ordenes de que se sentaran. Ellos obedecieron.

Naruto otra vez se concentraba en Sasuke mientras se iba su asiento, éste solo tenía la mejilla apoyada en su mano.

—«¿Qué tendrá?, de seguro se aburre mucho estando solo... ¿pero por qué no sale?...» —se sentó en su asiento.

Continuará...


	7. capítulo 7

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

 _Tres días, ya han pasado tres días y no he podido dirigirle la palabra a Sasuke, ¿como es posible si siempre estamos solo separados por menos de tres metros? No tiene sentido. Pero las responsables de eso son Ino y Sakura, creo que de verdad les caí bien, bueno, ellas también me caen muy bien._

 _A media que los días fueron pasando conocí prácticamente a la mayoría de los del salón menos a él..._

 _Otra vez, ¿como es posible?_

 _El primer dia a la salida se nos unieron un chico que siempre tiene sueño, Shikamaru, aunque todo le aburre me cayó bien, otro fue su amigo que solo piensa en comer y satisfacer su estómago, Chouji, también me cayó bien._

 _Busqué a Sasuke varias veces con la mirada pero también estaba distraído así que no lo vi nunca._

 _Papá y mamá me felicitaron por haber hecho nuevos amigos tan pronto. Papá me preguntó si conocí alguna chica linda... Si supiera todas la hermosuras que hay ahí, bueno, le dije la verdad: "Sí"_

 _El segundo dia fue casi igual, con la ecepto de que de que un chico loco no me saltó encima, ademas que conocí mas gente y la mesa estaba llena. Estaban los amigos de Suigetsu y Juugo, "Kimimaru" era un de ellos, mas los que conocí el dia anterior y otros chicos nuevos, uno de ellos era un muchacho muy "rarito", ¿como era que se llamaba?... ay, ya se me olvidó su nombre... ¡Shino!, Ajá, se llama Shino, no sé ni como terminó ahí con nosotros, Kiba era el único que le dirigía la palabra y era para meterse con él o fastidiarlo._

 _Ese dia conocí también al ser mas bellos de todos, pensé que la mas bella sería Hinata, pero que equivocado estaba... "Haku", ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! ¡Me traumé al saber que es un HOMBRE! ademas que es mayor que nosotros, aunque no lo aparente, pero tiene mas edad que Suigetsu, y estudia con nosotros... según Ino me contó él no tuvo mucha suerte en la vida que se diga._

 _Entre sus acompañantes estaba una chica llamada "Isaribi", no mas bella que Hinata ni que Hak... ¡nadie! . junto otro "Sora", todos amigos de Ino y era de esperarse, estudian en nuestro salón. Sin duda ella es muy sociable, la persona mas sociable que conozco._

 _¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?, pues básicamente lo mismo del dia anterior..._

 _Tercer día, ese día conocí a mas personas, conocí al chico rarito que acosa a Sakura. Las chicas me contaron que él se enamoró desde la primera vez que vió a Sakura, ¿y como mo hacerlo?, ella es muy linda. En fin. Él estaba acompañado de de otro rarito y una muchacha que tiene unos ojos muy lindos: Lee (así le dicen), Neji, según el primo de Hinata; y Tenten. No me cayó muy bien el tal Neji, aunque dicen que es buena gente, a mí me dió igual, además que dice las cosas sin dicimular y le gusta perfeccionar a la pobre Hinata. No sé porqué Sakura se aleja de Lee sí él es súper genial, es muy gracioso y amable, aunque es de esos chicos que puedes convencer de que te hagan la tarea. Tenten también me agradó, es buena persona y es la única que puede hacer "medio sonreír" a el gruñón ese... Creo que estudian con Juugo pero no se juntan mucho con ellos, por eso no los vi los primeros días._

 _Sasuke... ay... Lo vi, sí, por fin lo vi, pero ya era tarde, veía como un muchacho lo ayudaba a subir a su carro... Según recuerdo su hermano... Tks._

 _¿Qué podía hacer?, No era tan fácil como pensé. Papá me ha venido a buscar estos dias un poco tarde, pero lo entiendo... Pero no es muy agradable quedarse como mas de media hora en un banco mientras vez a tus compañeros irse y tú te quedas ahí solo. Ya tengo que ir aprendiendome el camino._

 _Ya quiero conocer a Sasuke, ¿por qué nadie se le acerca? ¿por qué hacen como si no existe?_

 _¿Esto será eterno?_

 _Ah, y Karin tampoco había dado señales de vida. Mas que preocupada tiene a mi mamá molesta, y ya sabes como es cuando mi mamá se molesta, no quiero estar ahí en cuanto regrese._

 _\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\_

Estaba Naruto en su habitación contándole todo eso a su mejor amigo, Gaara, que solo escuchaba muy atentamente del otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? —preguntó el pelirrojo con su típico tono de tranquilidad—. Escucha, Naruto, te llamaré mañana, ahorita tengo que —un fuerte llamado "¡Gaara, ven acá, necesito ayuda!" De su hermana mayor Temari hizo que el rubio entendiera exactamente a qué se refería.

—Está bien, saludos a todos por allá. Diles que algún día los iré a visitar...

—Lo mismo para tí, algún día te iré a visitar.

—Sí, adiós, Gaara.

—Adiós...

—Aajj... —cologó el teléfono soltando un fuerte suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama ya que estaba semtado en la de ésta. Se quedó mirando el techo muy pensativo. Cerró los ojos colocando su brazo en su frente y volvió a suspirar— ¿por qué se me es tan complicado con él? Es tan sencillo acercarse y decir "hola" y que él responda "hola" y yo decirle "seremos amigos" y él responda "sí, lo mejores amigos, wiii"... —decia pensando en voz alta—. Quizá mañana sea igual, aunque no me sorprende.

¿El porqué no deja eso? Ese es el principal problema, ya se le metió em la cabeza y es díficil sacarlo. Ahora sí o sí tiene que hablar con Sasuke porque sino no podrá vivir en paz; cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es porque de verdad va en serio, una de sus típicas características. Bueno y malo. Bueno porque eso hace que nunca se rinda. Malo porque se aferra a cosas que pueden llegar a ser imposible y sufrir muchas decepciones, ya le ha pasado varias veces... pero él sigue sin rendirse así como así...

Entre tanto pensar y pensar el sueño lo invadió haciendo que se quedara dormido poco a poco, y no puso resistencia ya que estaba cansado y lo necesitaba, mañana tendría que ir a clases y ya iban a ser las diez de la noche.

Por otra parte de esa misma casa.

—Cálmate, Kushina —Minato se veía asustado por lo alterada que estaba su esposa. Esto era a lo que Naruto le temía, por suerte estaba ya dormido.

—¡¿Como me piedes que me calme si ya han pasado tres dias y no he visto a Karin?! —Kushina no sabía ni qué golpear pero estaba realmente molesta y preocupada. Mas que todo por el cansancio.

Ya van casi una semana que se mudaron y no ha hablado con Karin porque no quiere colaborar. Sí, intentó por las buenas sin fingir nada, pero ahora se le estaba colmando la paciencia y eso no es bonito. Lo peor de todo es que la "estrategia" de Minato no puede ser muy efectiva si Naruto estaba en la casa, además que Kushina estaba muy molesta y "éso" no iba a ser igual.

El cuarto día de clases era hoy, Naruto sabía que tenía que levantarse y así lo hizo. Todo igual...

—Muy bien, alumnos, para comenzar quiero que le den veite vueltas a la cancha para calentar. Siganme.

—aaawwjjj —dijeron todos con fastidio, parece que se les pegó lo de Shikamaru.

Era jueves, los jueves siempre toca educación física con el profesor Maito Gai. Es alguien muy animado y energético, aunque es muy exagerado a la hora de los ejercicios, lo peor es que dice que no es suficiente ya que él no se siente cansado mientras que los estudiantes en el piso sin poder con su alma. Y sí, es un profesor muy extraño, tanto que es de esos escasos que también hace con los alumnos, ¿pueden creer eso?, un profesor de educación física haciendo él también educación física. Sí que la escuela trae sorpresas.

Y si uno de ellos dice que ya está cansado y no puede mas, él solo dice: "¡Tienes que seguir porque en tí está viva la llama de la juventud!" y no los deja descansar.

Finalizada esa clase, todos se fueron a cambiar con las piernas temblorosas, mas que todo Naruto ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a una clase así, en cambio los otros sí pero eso no significa que no estuvieran a morir con todo lo que hicieron.

Sakura le dijo que nadie sale "ileso" de su clase, nadie, solo una persona: Rock Lee.

Solo quedaba una última clase que pasó igual que los dias anteriores.

Ya era hora de regresar a sus hogares.

—Hasta luego, Naruto —se despidieron todos su amigos mientras tomaban camino a sus casa.

—Hasta luego.

Otra vez se quedó él solo, tenía que esperar a su papá donde siempre. Ay, ya estaba fastidiado de eso, tenía que presentar mas atención esta vez al camino cuando su papá lo venga a buscar. Pero él sí se sabes mas o menos el camino ya, lo que pasa es que Minato no quiere correr el riesgo de que se termine perdiendo.

El rubio se fue al banco en donde suele esperar a su papá, es un banco que está cubierto por la sombra de un árbol y es el que mas cerca está de la calle, el lugar perfecto para esperar.

Naruto le pareció ver a una persona sentada ahí, y abrió las ojos al identificar quien era.

—Sasuke...

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 8

—Sasuke...

Naruto se le puso la piel de gallina pero esta vez no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que estaba teniendo. Por fin pasaría.

A paso decidido se acercó a él. El pelinegro estaba solo, se veía aburrido y pensativo, cualquiera que lo viera diria que es una estatua ya que su codo estaba apoyado sobre su pierna y su cabeza reposaba sobre su mano y permanecía inmóvil, lo único que sí era que estaba respirando así que su pecho subía y bajaba sin ningún apuro.

—Ehm... —no sabía con precisión como empezar— hola... —¿qué mas podía decir? era lógico comenzar con un simple "hola", no se podía pedir más.

—Hmp —fue lo único que formuló incorporándose y pegando la espalda del espaldar del banco en el que estaba sentado. No parecira que le haya tomado importancia como tal a la persona que estaba ahí.

—Me preguntaba si me podía sentar contigo... —tenía que mostrar algo de modales, ¿no? Hay veces el las que no se puede ser tan directo.

—Hay tantos lugares en donde puedes sentarte —su voz era sombría y pareciera que estaba de mal humor o algo por el estilo— y vienes a mal gastar aliento aquí —su cabeza no se dirigía a Naruto, ni siquiera sabía a donde apuntaban sus ojos ya que Sasuke tenía puesto unos lentes de sol, además que no era necesario.

—¿Pero qué... —Naruto no podía creer la respuesta que le acaba de dar... ¿qué se crée éste tipo?— Oye, no sé si sabes, pero yo siempre me siento aquí —frunció el ceño.

—Cuatro días ¿verdad? —su voz sarcástica era tan obvia. Su rostro ahora estaba en dirección hacia el rubio—, sé quién eres. Eres el chico nuevo. Obviamente no sabes nada de mí, pero aquí me siento yo mucho antes que tú nacieras —otra vez ese tóno sarcástico.

Naruto estaba cabreado, demasiado a decir verdad. Ya estaba entendiendo porqué nadie se quiere juntar con él. Y eso que no llevan ni dos minutos hablando y ya le caía mal. Pero ajá, ¿él piensa que Naruto se deja así como así?, pues no.

—Bueno, entonces ese lado es tuyo y este otro mío —Naruto se sentó del otro lado del banco que tan solo media menos de un metro y medio, así que no están muy separados del todo.

Sasuke sintió el movimiento del banco cuando Naruto se sentó. No es el primero que intentan llevarle la contraria, pero otras veces se ha puesto muy molesto y se rebaja a reclamarles y termina humillandose a sí mismo, así que esta vez no iba a replicar nada, que hiciera lo que le dé la gana.

—Idiota... —murmuró ante lo que hizo el rubio.

—¡Qué! —el murmullo del Uchiha llegó a sus oídos molestándolo aún más.

—Hmp.

—Grrr... —se cruzó de brazos ignorando al Uchiha.

Los minutos estaban pasando lentamente y mas con ese silencio incómodo que se presentó. Naruto pensaba algo diferente de Sasuke pero ahora ve que estaba errado a su suposición... Y cuánto que lo estaba... Suspiró. Qué decepción...

Él había pensado que Sasuke era una buena persona y se terminarían llevando bien, pero el pelinegro no colabora en lo mas mínimo. Naruto hará otro intento. Tanto esperar y las cosas no pueden quedarse así, ¿no?

—Oye, Sasuke, ¿por qué estas esperando? ¿todavía no te han venido a buscar, verdad?... —aunque haya pasado lo de hace unos momentos él seguía educado como siempre, aunque esta vez era un poco mas forzado.

—Y eso que el ciego soy yo... —¿hasta cuando el sarcasmo? pero esta vez le agregó un tono de fastidio—. Mira, ¿ves que sigo aquí, verdad?, pues es muy claro que no me han venido a buscar.

—Bueno, ¡perdón por intentar ser amable contigo, Teme! —le alzó la voz casi inconsciente, pero ¿como evitarlo? con un tipo como ese no se puede tratar como una persona "normal".

—¡Pues, no necesito tu amabilidad, Dobe!, ¡Solo déjame en paz! —aunque Sasuke no podía ver, se estaban haciendo cortocircuito con la "mirada" entre los dos.

—Si tanto te molesta te puedes ir —sonrió victorioso con una ceja levantada.

—¡Serás idiota! El que se tiene que ir eres tú —ups, Sasuke ya se estaba "rebajando" a la idiotez de Naruto sin darse cuenta.

—Pero si yo estoy bien agusto aquí, no sé tú. Dime, ¿estas cómodo aquí?

¿Se estaba burlando de él?, pues pareciera que sí, Sasuke se dió cuenta eso demasiado tarde... Estaba atrapado, pero él no se dejaría así de sencillo... Respiró ondo y luego suspiró para intentar calmarse, no se calmó pero pudo fingir.

Cuando iba a responder el sonido de un motor que él conocía muy bien hizo que mejor se callara, ya que su hermano es muy testarudo y terminaría creyendo cosas que no son.

Naruto vio que un carro se había detenido enfrente de ellos. El vehículo ya lo había visto antes... En eso un muchacho, bueno, para ser mas franco, el muchacho que siempre está con Sasuke se bajó y se puso en donde estaban ellos.

—Sasuke, hermano, perdóname por llegar tarde —miró al el rubio que estaba ahí también en el banco—. Pero como que no la pasate nada mal al parecer, ¿quién es tu nuevo amigo? —le sonrió de forma amistosa a Naruto y éste le correspondió con otra igual.

Naruto por su parte solo dijo un "Hola" y siguió sonriendole.

—No es mi amigo —y ahí estaba, lo que el quería evitar, de seguro lo fastidiará con eso. Sasuke se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

—Claro que lo es, vi desde lejos que estaban hablando... —Itachi hizo una pausa— hace tiempo que no veo que hables con alguien, Sasuke...

—Tks, como sea, vámonos ya.

—Está bien —Itachi tomó de la mano a su hermano como de costumbre pero esta vez Sasuke no dejó que se la agarrara y como pudo fue sin ninguna ayuda hacía el carro— ¿Sasuke, pero qué... —miró al rubio y luego sonrió entendiendo— aaahhhh, ya entendí, jeje.

Naruto sí que no estaba entendiendo nada. Itachi se iba a subir al carro pero...

—Eh, muchacho, ¿quieres que te lleve? —le dijo a Naruto de forma muy amable.

—Itachi, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Sasuke entre dientes a su hermano al escuchar lo que dijo.

—Ya, Sasuke —lo reprendió con el ceño fruncido—, deja de ser tan egoísta —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño con notable molestia y murmuró "no es mi amigo, maldita sea", pero Itachi solo lo ignoró ya después de todo se ofreció.

Itachi de verdad quiere mucho a su hermano, demasiado, pero no le gusta cuando se comporta de una manera muy odiosa. Sobre todo con gente que se quiere acercar a él. Si supieran lo buen niño que es en la casa.

—Yo... Es que mi papá en cualquier momento sale del trabajo y me viene a buscar... —respondió algo apenado por haberse negado ante el ofrecimiento del mayor.

—Pero si lo llamas, y le dices que ya te llevaron a casa no tendrá que preocuparse en venirte a buscar, le facilitarías mucho, ¿no lo crees? —despues de todo tenía razón, si su papá no lo ha ido a buscar es porque debe de estar ocupado, como las otras veces.

—Está bien —le sonrió con emoción subiéndose y también se terminó por subir Itachi. A Sasuke esto no le agradó mucho, mejor dicho, ni un poco.

El pelinegro mayor le preguntó la dirección a él, rubio le dijo la calle pero no recordaba muy bien el número de la casa.

—Sí conozco la calle. He ido en varias ocasiones por ahí... —el mayor comenzó a arrancar—. Y dime, muchacho, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Ah, sí. Me llamo Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, ¿y usted?

—Ay, dime Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Y eso de "usted" me hace sentir viejo y eso que solo tengo veintiún años y ni siquiera estoy casado —bromeó.

Duraron el camino entero hablando, hasta Itachi distraido redujo la velocidad —mas de lo normal— sin darse cuenta y se metió por donde no era sin querer, haciendo que el viaje durara como unos quince a dieciocho minutos. A el mayor le agradó mucho Naruto, es un chico muy conversador, agradable, un poco gritón cuando se emociona, y buena persona.

—Oye, Naruto, me alegra que Sasuke si pueda encontrar gente como tú. A los amigos que les conocí siempre eran ¡Ay! —Sasuke le dió un golpe como pudo en la pierna para que se callara, pero Itachi no le hizo caso y terminó de hablar— eran muy interesados, no sé, me caían mal todos lo que llegué a conocer.

—¡Por Dios, Itachi, cállate! —Sasuke se alteró— Naruto no es nada mío para que le estés contando cosas sobre mí, ¡¿por qué mejor no le dices que tu segundo nombre es Esmeralda porque antes de que nacieras creyeron que eras una niña?! —le dijo ya molesto. Itachi se sonrojó por la pena, ese es un secreto que se tiene que llevar a la tumba.

Naruto se tapó la boca para no estallar de risa.

—¡Hermano, tonto, ese es un secreto! —gruñó.

—Tú comenzaste.

El rubio no podía creer lo serio que era el asunto, tanto que le daba mas risa aún. Naruto solo veía a los hermanos que discutían por una estupidez que ni sentido tiene. Pero ya estaban llegando a su casa.

—Itachi —llamó la atención de éste haciendo que la "pelea" se detuviera—, esa es mi casa —señaló con el dedo al lugar mensionado.

—¿De verdad vives ahí? —preguntó ligeramente sorprendido, Naruto solo asintió—, entonces debes de conocer a Karin, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —preguntó, al igual que Itachi, ligeramente sorprendido para responderle—: Claro que la conozco, ella es mi prima...

—Aahh, tú eres Namikaze Uzumaki, ¿me equivoco? —Naruto se sorprendió aún más. Itachi estacionó el carro al frente de la casa de el rubio para que se bajara, pero todavía no se iba a bajar ya que todavía seguían conversando. El Uchiha mayor notó la expresión en el rostre del rubio—. Creo que tengo razón.

—¿Pero como sabes eso?

—Veras, Naruto, a Karin la conocí porque es amiga de dos hermano menores de dos amigos mío —puso pensativo— ella decía que habia posibilidades de que su familia se vendría a mudar para su casa, pero no estaba segura de que eso pasara. Pero veo que sí pasó.

—Sí, así es —esto sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Hace mas de un mes que no sé de ella... ¿cómo está?, ¿está bien?

—No sabría decirte con exactitud...

—Bueno, me la saludas de mi parte —dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano y vio la cara que era de "ya cállate que me quiero ir"—, me agradó mucho haberte conocido, Naruto y me gustaría charlar mas tiempo, pero nos tenemos que ir, ya Sasuke tiene hambre —Sasuke gruñó pero fue ignorado.

—Muchas gracias por taerme, Itachi. También me gustó mucho haberte conocido —dijo bajandose del carro con una sonrisa—, nos vemos mañana, Sasuke —se despidió animadamente. Muy típico de él.

—Hmp, tú a mí —dijo con sarcasmo de nuevo, Naruto se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

—Sasuke, yo...

—No le hagas caso a Sasuke. Yo espero que se vuelvan amigos —le guiñó el ojo a Naruto—. Anda a tu casa tranquilo.

Y así terminaron por irse. Y Naruto entró a su casa.

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 9

Los dos Uchiha estaban regresando a su casa después de haber llevado al rubio. Sasuke se encontraba enojado con su hermano y por eso no le quería dirigir la palabra, no es que le estuviera haciendo la era del hielo, pero tampoco iba a decir nada, si él quería decirle algo, bien, pero él no diría nada. Itachi se dió cuenta de eso y suspiró.

—¿Ahora qué sucede, Sasuke? —preguntó quitándole la vista al camino por unos segundos nada mas.

No tenía tanto de qué preocuparse ya que estaba conduciendo a baja velocidad, no tan baja como una tortuga, pero a una velocidad aceptable. Itachi es muy precavido en ese aspecto.

—¿Qué más me va a pasar, Itachi? —su rostro se dirigió hacia su hermano mayor, tenía el ceño fruncido—. Siempre me quieres humillar delante de las personas, sobre todo gente que ni conozco.

—Es que Sasuke, no puedes ser tan egocéntrico. Por tu terquedad dejaste escapar a una chica que se veía que era buen partido, y Naruto se ve que es un buen muchacho. Además que ni dejas que Juugo y Suigetsu hablen contigo, ¡Por Dios!

—Primero, Hinata no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, y ese día que nos viste juntos fue que ella me estaba devolviendo una hoja que se me había quedado en el salón, ¿y tú que hiciste?, "¿Tú eres la novia de Sasuke?, pues espero no tener sobrinos tan pronto, ya me basta con cuidar a este niño tan travieso", ella se comenzó a reir y tú también, ¡Se estaban burlando de mí, Itachi!

—Jajajajajaja —el mayor se comenzó a reir recordando ese momento. Itachi es de esos hermanos mayores que les gusta fastidiar a a sus hermanos, siempre lo hace, le gusta mucho fastidiar a Sasuke.

—Tks —chasqueó la lengua cruzándose de brazos— ya vas a comenzar...

—Jaja, ya... —se volvió a poner serio—. En serio, Sasuke, si sigues así te terminarás quedando solo... por ahora solo me tienes a mí, pero yo no siempre estaré contigo. Quiero que tengas amigos de verdad, que te quieran por ser tú, así como yo, pero yo no cuento porque soy tu hermano... La gente con la que te juntabas antes nunca me agradaron y no concidero que hayan sido tus amigos y —iba a continuar pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

—Ya, Itachi, siempre me estás diciendo lo mismo como si te fueras a morir mañana. Ya me sé el diálogo de memoria... no tienes porqué recordármelo —hizo una pausa—. ¿cuánto falta?

—Aajj... —suspiró— ya vamos a llegar.

Llegaron a casa y como siempre Itachi lo agarró de la mano ayudandolo a entrar en ésta. Sasuke estando adentro ya no necesitaba ayuda ya que es su casa y se sabe cada rincón de ella. La casa es una casa normal, no es pequeña pero tampoco es una mansión. Tiene dos pisos pero la habitación de Sasuke se encuentra abajo para que se le haga mas fácil llegar, también es un casa un poco despejada y los adornos de vidrio o frágiles están en una vitrina en donde el menor no pueda tropezar con ella, lo único que está de por medio es el sofá de la sala que está en frente de la televisión y al lado una mesita donde colocan los controles y el teléfono de casa. En la propia cocina está el comedor; Sasuke no entra para allá solo, ni siquiera a tomar agua ya que en su propia habitación tiene un pequeño refrigerador.

Ya sé lo que deben de estar pensando, y sí, sobre protegen demasiado a Sasuke en ese sentido, él ni siquiera sube las escaleras, al igual que con la cocina, solo sube si es con una de sus padres o su hermano.

Su vida es muy aburrida según él...

—Sasuke, ya regreso, iré a retirar el traje que se te mandó hacer —dijo su hermano tocando la puerta de su cuarto.

Sasuke se encontraba acostado en su cama sin hacer nada, solo pensaba... era lo único que podía hacer con "libertad".

—Voy contigo —dijo desde el otro lado incorporándose preparándose para salir, él no se había quitado los zapatos, así que estaba listo. Itachi abrió la puerta para que lo escuchara mejor.

—El viernes te llevé porque no tenía opción, ¿y tú qué hiciste?, te escapaste como siempre, por eso mamá y papá no quieren que salgas. Así que no puedo...

—Hmp, como quieras... —se volvió a sentar.

—Te traeré algo...

Itachi se terminó por ir dejando a Sasuke solo en la casa. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse ya que a Sasuke le quitaron las llaves hace mucho tiempo, así que no tenía forma de que saliera. En sí, Sasuke está encerrado en su propia casa, aunque suene cruel es solo por su bien.

El pelinegro todavía estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama jugando con sus manos, siempre lo hace, le gusta moverlas en frente de su cara porque siente tiener una escasa visión de ellas, es algo que no puede evitar hacer ya que sus manos son su "ojos".

—Tks —se dejó caer en la cama—. Detesto mi vida... sino fuera por tí, Itachi, todo esto fuera peor pero... sino fuera por tí no estuviera pasando por esto... ¡Maldita sea! —Sasuke se volteó enterrando su cara en la cama, se quitó los zapatos con los pies y se acomodó para intentar dormir.

Itachi es prácticamente el niñero de Sasuke, su mejor amigo. Sus padres son personas muy ocupadas así que no tienen precisamente el tiempo para ocuparse al cien por ciento de él como lo hace su hermano. Él siempre es quien lleva a Sasuke a la escuela, lo va a buscar, lo ayuda con la tarea, le cocina, lo ayuda con su habitación en cuanto a la limpieza y muy pocas veces lo deja solo y es por cosas que son importantes. Itachi también tiene sus prioridades, pero siempre le dedica tiempo a su hermano, él está en la universidad, pero solo en la mañana para salir al mismo tiempo que Sasuke y poder ir a buscarlo a tiempo, hay veces en que se le hace tarde y lo deja esperando...

No pudo consiliar el sueño. Se levantó y se fue a la sala encendiendo la televisión, al menos oírla hace que pase el tiempo y se entretenga un rato.

—Sasuke, ¿como te fué hoy en la escuela? —preguntó su madre al verlo tan calladito. Ella estaba sirviendo la comida con la ayuda de su hijo mayor.

El mencionado levantó los hombros.

—Igual que siempre... Nada nuevo —respondió con tranquilidad levantando el rostro de donde venía la voz de su mamá.

—Es mentira, mamá, Sasuke hizo un amigo, y yo no interviene —ahora habló Itachi sonriendo mientras comenzaban a colocar los platos en la mesa a quien le correspondía.

—Oh, ¿en serio, Sasuke?, ya era hora —Itachi y Mikoto se sentaron después de servir y eso— ¿cuando lo conoceremos?

—¡Claro que no!, ni siquiera sé quien es —se defendió Sasuke ante el comentario de su hermano.

—Ay, qué mal, lo mismo pasó con tu novia, todavía la estoy esperando...

—¡Mamá!

—Yo también estoy esperando a que traiga a casa a una muchacha tan guapa como ella. De verdad, era una chica que se ve que vale la pena —mas que babiandose por ella, solo lo decía para animar a su hermano menor a que se acercara mas a las chicas.

—Deja tu pedofilia, Itachi, es mucho menor que tú pero si tanto te gusta quédatela. En vez de estar fastidiandome a mí buscate una novia tú.

—Ay, Sasuke, ya tu eres mi novia, contigo es mas que suficiente.

—¡Qué!

—Jajajajajajajaja —Mikoto se comenzó a reír sonorosamente por los disparates que se le suelen ocurrir a su hijo mayor.

Itachi se comenzó a reír también, es que hasta Sasuke tomó gracioso el comentario, aunque le molestó pero igual se esta riendo bajito...

—Comportate como un hombre, Itachi —Fugaku estaba entrando a la cocina, acababa de llegar de trabajar. Los presentes se dejaron de reír repentinamente.

Itachi solo suspiró, su padre suele ser tan amargado cuando llega del trabajo.

—Lo siento, papá... —se discupó Itachi sin mucha sinceridad que se diga, solo lo hizo para estar bien con su padre, además ¿como no disculparse?, su comentario en oido de otras personas dejaría mucho en qué pensar.

—Cariño, solamente está bromeando —le dijo Mikoto a su esposo de forma dulce. Ella sabe que su hijo mayor lo dice solo en broma, así es Itachi.

—Saben que no me gustan eso juegos... —Fugaku es mas de "lo que opinen los demás", siempre quiere dar buena imagen y cosas así, pero es buena gente—. Mo quiero que estés diciendo ese tipo de cosas, y mucho menos en la calle.

—Sí, papá —asintió Itachi.

—Y tú, Sasuke, deberías escuchar a tu hermano, ya es hora de que hagas amigos, ¿no lo crees?

Sasuke relinchó comenzando a comer y no dijo mas nada, los demás lo imitaron y se hizo un silencio necesario.

Todos quieren lo mejor para Sasuke, que se sienta un muchacho como cualquier otro, pero si él no pone de su parte ¿como lo conseguirán?. Itachi hace todo lo que puede para que Sasuke tenga amigos —de verdad—, ¿pero qué hace él? repele a las personas con su actitud de niño mal criado. Sí él tiene amigos podría salir con ellos, hacer pijamadas y cosas que hacen los jóvenes de su edad, y así no se aburría tanto.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi se oo dicen siempre pero él no hace caso. Bueno. Tampoco es que un amigo se hace así como así, pero al menos que conozca gente estaría bien.

¿No lo creen?

Sasuke conoce a Juugo y Suigetsu, pero no van al mismo salón así que no los puede considerar como tal "amigos" y muy pocas veces se juntan. Solo lo hacen cuando Itachi invita a sus amigos a la casa y eso no es muy seguido. Sasuke, sí hablaba con ellos, pero de un tiempo para acá solo los trata como extraños.

Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10

Naruto entró a su casa después desde que los hermanos Uchiha lo dejaran ahí en todo el frente. La verdad, Itachi fue muy amable con él, de verdad le agradó mucho, por otra parte, Sasuke, bueno... es muy amargado, ¿quién diría, no? con quién mas impaciente estaba por hablar y resulta ser todo lo contrario a lo que imaginaba...

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, esperaba mas de él, pero como que no siempre la vida es lo que uno se espera.

Naruto subió a su habitación, se quitó el uniforme y se metió a bañar. Nada del otro mundo. Bueno, como siempre salió y se colocó ropa para estar cómodo en la casa.

Aunque no lo creen, en este preciso instante está cocinando, sí, cocinando; mejor dicho: calentando ramen...

Pero en realidad él sí cocina, no es el mejor pero sí lo hace, a él le toca cocinar muchas veces cuando se queda solo en casa ya que tanto su papá como su mamá trabajan.

Ya calentando su ramen se sentó a comer con tranquilidad en la mesa mientras pensaba...

—«Qué genial sería tener un hermano... Y mas cómo el de Sasuke... qué suerte tiene en ese sentido —meditó un momento—. Quizá no tenga vista, pero lo recompensaron bien...» —seguía vagando en su memoria.

A Naruto no le disgusta para nada su vida, y tampoco la cambiaría por nada. Sí, su vida cambió pero fue por una causa y no le está yendo tan mal, cuatro días y ya tiene gente a su alrededor. Se ha hecho muy buen amigo de Sakura e Ino, Kiba y Hinata, Chouji y Shikamaru que son con los que mas se junta, ademas de Suigetsu y Juugo; mas sigue conociendo gente.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se dió cuenta cuándo alguien con un aura negra se acercaba a él.

—Naruto... —habló su padre con una voz oscura y profunda. Parecía de ultratumba.

El rubio menor dejó de sorber los espaguetis dejando a éstos guindando de su boca mientras que con notable miedo comenzó a voltear, su padre estaba cruzado de brazos con su mirada penetrante. Naruto tragó duro lo que tenía en la boca...

—Pap-papá —comenzó a temblar.

—Una hora, Naruto; pasé una hora buscándote —Minato con cada palabra causaba un repelús al pobre de Naruto, y mas al recordar porqué su papá está así—. Tú...

—... —Naruto no hallaba la manera de escapar, ya era su fin.

—Buaaawwwww —Minato se abrazó a su hijo dejando caer cascadas de lágrimas, Naruto se sentía culpable ya que se le había olvidado avisarle que ya lo habían traído a casa.

—Papáa... —se unió al llanto con Minato—. Lo siento, snif, se me olvidó decirte que estaba ya en casa.

—Tú, niño mal criado. No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías.

—Pero tú me criaste.

—Hablo de la parte de tu madre —Minato dejó de llorar sentándose en la silla de al lado—. Te voy a castigar, no comerás ramen por un año y tampoco comerás por esta semana, además que no saldrás de tu habitación, solo para ir a clases —Naruto estaba horrorizado por lo que acababa de decir su padre...

—Pero...

—Solo es una broma —sonrió burlón su papá al ver la cara que había puesto su hijo. A Minato le encanta molestarlo, Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada, pero igual estaba ya aliviado de que su papá como siempre solo estaba bromeando—, pero en serio, hijo, ¿qué pasó?

—Bueno, yo te estaba esperando donde siempre, pero ahí estaba un compañero de clases y me quedé hablando con él —"hablando", tampoco le iba a decir que se puso a discutir con un extraño— porque también lo tenían que venir a buscar. Entonces su hermano se ofreció a traerme. Pero se me olvidó llamarte, papá.

—De verdad me tenías muy preocupado. No vuelvas a dejarme así como así, niño tonto —Minato le apretó la mejilla en forma de pellizco a su hijo "deformando" su cara.

Aunque haya pasado un gran susto él no es mucho de regañarlo, para ser mas franco, no le gustan las discusiones, y menos regañar a su hijo, eso se lo deja a Kushina, y por supuesto si piden su opinión, siempre se la da a su mujer porque sabe que es mas difícil liviar con ella.

Minato se levantó, le dió un beso en la frente a Naruto y regresó a trabajar.

Unas horas después, Naruto estaba solo en la casa ya que su papá seguía trabajando. Normalmente se queda con su madre, pero ese día le tocó guardia en el hospital y eso requiere veinticuatro horas de trabajo, así que estaba solo en casa.

Pero después de un rato mas Minato llegó así que ya no estaba sólo.

El rubio estaba en la sala sentado en el sofá viendo televisión tranquilamente mientras esperaba la cena que estaba haciendo Minato.

Su vida como tal no había cambiado, lo único es que sus mejores amigos, en Suna, vivían en la misma calle que él pero aquí en Konoha estan mas dispersados.

Seguía viendo televisión pero un sonido en la puerta le llamó la atención, miró la hora y eran casi las siete. El sonido era como si alguien intentara abrir la puerta con la llave que no era.

—Yo... Quero pasarrrr... hip —esa voz la conoce muy bien, es su prima Karin que se encontraba dando manotazos a la puerta como si no supiera abrirla.

Naruto no entendía, así que se levantó y abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella; el maquillaje corrido, despeinada, no traía su lentes, además que estaba descalza porque sus tacones los llevaba en la mano, su cara era de no saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Karin, ¿pero qué... —un olor inundó sus fosas nasales.

—Tú no me... Hip... querías dejar pasar...

—Apestas a alcohol, estás hebria...

Naruto tenía cara de disgusto pero igual no podía dejar a su prima así. Ignorando todo agarró su brazo pasándoselo por el hombro para llevarla al sofá, pero obviamente con dificultad. Aquél mueble parecia como si se hubiera alejado más. El recorrido que estaba teniendo con ese gran peso encima lo ponía muy lento, pero él seguía con paso firme.

Karin levantó la cabeza viendo a quien la estaba llevando.

—io te amo... hip... dame un... besitoh —el rostro de Karin se estaba acercando al del rubio.

Naruto al oír lo que estaba diciendo la miró horrorizado, además de que veía como se acercaba.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Karin! ¡Soy Naruto! ¡Soy tu primo! ¡Aaaahh! —no sabe ni de donde sacó fuerzas y velocidad, pero en un instante ya había sentado a la pelirroja en el sofá y se había alejado por terror a esa "escenita".

Minato al oír los gritos salió de la cocina todo apurado, ya Naruto había dejado a Karin en el sofá y fue cuando ella gritó.

—¡Mitsukiiiii!

El rubio menor se dió cuenta que en su borrachera lo confundió con otra persona... pero el simple hecho de pensar que su propia prima lo besaría le daba tanto asco.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Minato preocupado.

—Papá —se acercó rapido a su padre—, Karin está borracha. Se volvió loca. ¡Casi me besa!

—¡No! io no estoy borrachia... hip... estoy mejorrrr quee numca... —se intentó levantar pero se cayó en el piso y estando ahí se durmió.

Cuando vieron que Karin se iba a caer hicieron un ademán de intentar evitarlo, pero ya se encontraba en el piso roncando... Los rubios se miraron entre sí.

—Creo qué... deberíamos de subirla a su habitación... Y... Que Kushina no se entere... —la volteó a ver—, es por su bien. Tiene suerte que tu mamá esté trabajando...

Naruto asintió dandole toda la razón a su padre.

Los dos rubios trabajaron en equipo para llevarla a su cuatro. Minato se encargó del torso y Naruto de las piernas. Ya estando arriba abrieron la puerta de su habitación y la acostaron en la cama.

Naruto estaba en su habitación hablando con su mejor amigo.

—En serio, no sé qué le dió a Karin. Llegó borracha y casi me besa pensando que soy otro tipo. Cuando la dejamos en su cama abrió los ojos, intentó buscar algo con su mano y luego se volvió a dormir. Papá me dijo que quizá sí hay que decirle a mamá. Supuestamente hay que ponerle un tratamiento psicológico... no sé ni qué es eso pero así me dijo papá.

Naruto contaba siempre todo lo que le pasaba a Gaara y éste nunca demostraba poco interés en sus asuntos.

—Karin en serio está muy mal... Pobresita, tantas cosas que se tuvo que encargar sola... —su voz era de notable lastimada. Aunque el pelirrojo no la conoce como tal todo lo que le ha cantado Naruto hace que sienta pena por ella—, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero, tienen que tener mucho cuidado con Karin, no sabes de lo que es capaz, ha pasado por mucho y no me sorprende que un día se termine suicidando...

El Rubio abrió los ojos, su amigo tiene razón en eso... Pero él por sí solo no puede hacer nada, así que suspiró.

—Tienes razón, Gaara... creo que papá y mamá están al tanto de eso...

Naruto ya no quería hablar de eso, de tan solo pensar por lo que estaba pasando Karin lo pone mal: primero y principal, su mamá estaba loca, el único que estaba con ella era su papá y éste murió dejándola solo con la mamá y ésta después de un tiempo se suicidó por la muerte de él... ¿No tienes sus razones para estarlo?

El pelirrojo sabía que tenía que cambiar de tema y así lo hizo.

—Oye, Naruto, ¿hoy no conociste mas gente?

—Aaaahhh... —recordó lo que había pasado después de clases y antes—. Sí, conocí a la hermanita de Hinata y a sus amigos que están en primer año —quiso saltar esa parte rápido para contar la siguiente—. Conocí a Sasuke...

—¿De verdad?, ¿y qué tal?

—Es un tipo muy... Todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba.

El rubio le estaba contando lo que pasó con él y Sasuke, y por supuesto no emitió a Itachi por nada del mundo, a Naruto le cayó muy bien. ¿Quién diría? Gaara solo escuchaba atentamente y daba su opinión de eso.

Era viernes, un día común y corriente.

El pelinegro que se encontraba durmiendo fue levantado por su hermano mayor, mas animado que los otros días, esto solo pasa los viernes.

—Sasuke, apurate, ya yo estoy listo para llevarte a clases —decia éste con un tono de impaciencia.

Sasuke solo emitió un gemido en señal de queja al escuchar como la voz de Itachi levantándolo como siempre, pero específicamente solo se pone así ese día.

—Ay, Itachi, no comiences.

—Sin peros, vamonos rápido —salió de la habitación de Sasuke.

El pelinegro se terminó por incorporar quedando sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Es verdad, todos los días va temprano a clases para darle chance a Itachi dde que también llegue a tiempo a la universidad, pero sólo los viernes se levanta mas temprano de lo normal, y no lo hace por su propio compromiso, ¿entonces?... Ya lo sabrán.

Después de que el pelinegro menor se arreglara el uniforme y guardara su desayuno en el bolso, se subieron al carro para ir a la escuela de Sasuke. Itachi estaba algo rojito, pero Sasuke obviamente no lo podía ver.

A los minutos llegaron al instituto, el pelinegro mayo estacionó el carro y se bajó junto con Sasuke. Iban a comenzar a caminar, pero Itachi paró.

—Sasuke, ¿como me huele el aliento? —sopló justo en la cara de él esperando un respuesta positiva.

—Te apesta a Zorrillo —se tapó la nariz rápidamente fingiendo "asco", sí, Sasuke a veces puede hacer bromas.

—¡¿Quéeee?! —Itachi se asustó y comenzó a suspirar en su mano dandose cuenta que era mentira.

—No seas tan tonto. No te huele a nada, solo a menta.

—Ja...ja, muy graciocito me salió el muchacho —dijo sarcásticamente—. Ya, vamos.

Los hermanos iban tomados de la mano por la condición del menor, siempre es así. Cuando Sasuke no está con Itachi saca su bastón del bolso para no tropezarse en el camino, pero prefiere usarlo poco. No le gusta usar eso, que se diga.

Era todavía Temprano, así que no habían tantos estudiantes que se diga.

Su hermano lo dejó en su salón correspondiente y éste se fue a su puesto a esperar a que fuera la hora de clases.

Itachi respiró ondo, se vió la ropa y se acarició el cabello para acomodarlo y caminó. Estaba en frente de la puerta y tocó.

—Adelante —se escuchó del otro lado; esa voz la reconoce muy bien.

Obedeció y entró.

—Muy buenos días, Señorita —la sonrisa de Itachi era muy amplia y sincera, el respeto y educación también.

Ésta estaba en la computadora haciendo su trabajo, es obvio, ella es la coordinadora. La mujer al ver quién era, dejó de teclear automáticamente.

—Oh, Joven Itachi. Muy buenos dias para tí también —correspondió de la misma forma.

—Sabes que me gusta que me digas solo Itachi, jeje —dijo tomando asiento después de decir es indirecta que ella muy bien captó.

—Yo creo que debería de decirte lo mismo, eh —levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado—. Sabes que puedes llamarme Shizune...

Bien, pausemos esto un momento y expliquemos qué pasa aquí:

Shizune es la coordinadora de el instituto en donde estudia Sasuke. Hace tiempo, desde que Itachi comenzó a responsabilizarse con su hermano ha tenido que ver con todo. Los cronogramas de evaluación que tiene a lo largo de una semana los pide y por la condición de Sasuke estos son dados. Normalmente los pide el viernes para entregarlos ya hechos el lunes y así sucesivamente. Se llegó a ese acuerdo ya que el pelinegro mayor también tiene sus propios asuntos en la universidad y solo puede ayudarlo estos dos días, haciendo y ayudando a Sasuke con los informes, trabajos, exámenes, etc; e incluso los trabajos en equipo los hace solo siempre.

¿Qué pasa con Shizune? pues... algo en ella llamó la atención de Itachi, sí, y no sabe qué es. Un día de casualidad se la encontró en la calle y por educación la invitó a tomar algo, ella aceptó, estuvieron hablando e Itachi fue flechado por esa mujer pelinegra... El Uchiha se le ha confesado y todo, y... aunque ella no lo admita, también le gusta él, pero ¿cuál es el problema?, ella es mayor que él, por desgracia, ella no encuentra adecuado que una mujer salga con alguien menor, pero no es exactamente eso ya que él tiene 21 y ella 27, ¿no hay tanta diferencia, verdad? Pues ella cree que el pelinegro no se tomaría en serio la relación y solo la quiere para experimentar, y por eso intenta que él recapacite negándose a todas las citas que él la invita. Ya han pasado muchos meses pero Itachi sigue insistiendole a ella; Shizune no puede evitar tratarlo como un amigo en vez de como un pretendiente rechazado ya que él en ningún momento ha sido bulgar o se ha sobrepasado, para ser mas franca, es todo un caballero y es diferente a los demás —segun ella—, pero no quiere sufrir decepciones, pero a Shizune de verdad le gustaría darle una oportunidad.

La carpeta en donde estaban las evaluaciones ya la tenía lista, así que solo tenía que buscarla y ya. Y así lo hizo, se levantó yendo hacia un estante donde la sacó sin esfuerzo.

—Aqui está lo de esta semana —estaba parada en frente de donde estaba el pelinegro. Éste se levantó por reacción y sujetó los papeles sin quitárselos de la mano mirándola a los ojos.

Aunque él es menor que ella es unos cuantos centímetros más alto.

—Ehm... muchas gracias —se sonrojó un poquito y ella también deviando la mirada—, este... oye, en unos cuantos días habrá una fiesta a la cual estamos invitandos, es por cuestiones de trabajo de mamá y... me preguntaba si querías ir conmig-nosotros... es de gente elegante —esos nerviosismo de Itachi al invitarla a salir no cambiaban.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y soltó la carpeta. Aquí viene el rechazo.

—Me encantaría ir pero... tengo cosas que hacer y estoy muy ocupada... lo siento... —ella muy apenada regresó a su asiento. Aunque, obviamente le encanta la idea no puede aceptar.

Itachi seguía ahí parado y le sonrió algo triste.

—No, está bien, te comprendo; sé que eres alguien muy ocupada —seguía con esa sonrisa.

Ya han sido muchos rechazo pero a él le sigue doliendo como a la primera vez, y todavía no se da por vencido. Ella también destesta esa inseguridad, pero es para que ninguno salga lastimado.

—Eh... —él la miró con atención—. Que pases muy buenos días —le sonrió un poco forzado.

—Ah, sí, jeje. Muy buenos días para tí también, Señorita Shizune. Hasta luego —su sonrisa sí era sincera como todas la que le muestra. Y así terminó por irse.

—«Eres una tonta, Shizune, muy tonta —se decía mentalmente la pelinegra—. ¿No ves lo persistente que es? quizá sí sea sincero y tú de idiota, ¡Ash! —dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio—. Sigo preguntandome, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?»

Por otro lado, el pelinegro conducía hacia su universidad.

—Nunca te hará caso, no como quieres, entiéndelo, una mujer tan hermosa debe de tener a miles de hombres detrás de ella, ¿y te hará caso exactamente a tí?... pero yo la quiero de verdad...

Las clase ya habían comenzado, el rubio como siempre llegaba a tiempo pero no temprano, pero igual no era como para que lo regañen.

Se sentó en su puesto después de saludar con la mano a sus amigos.

—Qué raro... el profesor no ha llegado... —le dijo a su pelirrosa amiga, ésta sólo volteó los ojos.

—Él siempre es así, llega tarde y dice cualquier escusa, y es mentira. Lo hace por flojo —decía Sakura cruzada de brazos—. E incluso para despertar es un problema.

—Vaya... como que no te cae muy bien ese profesor jaja —se rió.

—Lo peor es que no solo me lo tengo que aguantar en la escuela, si no también en casa, nunca hace nada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó algo sorprendido— ¿como que en casa?

—Ah, sí, no te lo he dicho. Kakashi es mi tío, bueno, el esposo de mi tía Hanare, así que él es mi tío.

—Ooohh —su cara era de "ya entendí"—. ¿Por eso dijiste que estudias aquí por tu tía?

—Exacto.

—Bueno, a mí me inscribieron aquí porque mis padres también lo estudiaron aquí. Y la directora es muy buena amiga de mi abuelo Jiraiya.

—Buenos días, chicos —dijo el profesor entrando al aula actúando apenado—. Perdón por ellar tarde, es que un gato estaba atrapado en un árbol y tuve que...

—¡Mentira! —gritaron al unísono los alumnos. Sakura lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Jejeje —se rascó la nuca.

Esa clase ya había culminado, y era hora del desayuno. Naruto en realidad desayuna en su casa, pero va a la cafetería a estar con sus amigos.

—Vamos, Naruto —lo llamaron. Éste iba salir pero.

—Un momento, le preguntaré a Sasuke si nos quiere acompañar —sí, quizá Sasuke no le ha caído muy bien pero Itachi sí, y se ve que él quiere mucho a su hermano así que ¿por qué no hacerle el favor de ayudarlo a que consiga amigos? intentar no cuesta nada.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos extrañ mientras Naruto se acercaba al puesto del pelinegro.

—Sakura —dijo Ino y la mencionada captó y asintió.

—Oye, Sasuke, me pregutaba si-mhp —su boca fue tapanda por la pelirrosa antes de que éste dijera algo mas.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sasuke sin entusiasmo.

—Nada, nada —dijo Sakura nerviosa llevandose a Naruto fuera del salón.

—Puaw —comenzó a tomar bocanadas de aire. Los muchachos estaba vendo al rubio.

—Aj... —suspiró Sakura—, adelantense. Los alcanzamos al rato.

—Está bien —dijeron los presentes para luego retirarse.

Naruto no entendía.

—Ven, Naruto, demos un vuelta por el patio.

—¿Por qué, Sakura? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento?

La pelirrosa siguió caminando en silencio hasta llegar al lugar mencionado, Naruto sí que estaba desesperado por eso. Se sentaron en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol, no había casi nadie cerca. El rubio sólo preguntaba qué sucedía.

—Bien, Naruto. Te contaré algo. La mayoría lo sabemos pero por respeto, y por no andar de metiches muy poco se habla de eso.

—¿Eso qué? Cuenta —a Sakura le tembló una ceja.

—Ya, Naruto, te contaré —gruñó.

Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 11

—Primero que todo, yo no lo viví, esto me lo contó Ino —el rubio asintió prestándole atención—. Pues, Sasuke, él no es... ciego... de nacimiento... —Naruto se sorprendió pero seguía escuchando—, según tengo entendido él, hasta el año pasado, era "normal". Ino me dijo que él era alguien muy sociable y popular... pero el año pasado...

—No...

—Sí... Después de las vacaciones de Navidad duró mas de dos meses sin regresar, cuando por fin volvió regresó así... —Naruto se sintió mal por eso—, la gente se preocupó por él pero poco a poco se fueron "aburriendo" de estar cuidándolo acada rato —lo último que ella dijo sólo le hizo pensar en Itachi, él siempre lo está cuidando y no vió que se quejara.

Pero Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Pero porqué son así con él?! —"que se aburrieron de él" por favor— ¡Nadie merece estar solo, Sakura, y menos cuando mas se necesita de las personas!

—Oye, calmate, Naruto —esta se sorprendio por la actitud que había tomado—. Nadie de nuestro salón lo ha tratado así —Naruto se calmó un poco, quizá sólo no sabía toda la historia, así que sólo escucharía lo dirá la pelirrosa—. Verás, yo también me puse así al saber eso pero luego Ino me contó con más detalles. Sasuke era de otra sección, así que no tenía que ver con los que estamos estudiando actualmente con él, lo pasaron cuando faltaban tres meses para culminar ese año escolar, entonces lo de nuestro salón le ofrecieron ayuda y cosas así pero él sólo se porta muy egoísta y no quiere que nadie se le acerque —Naruto comenzaba a comprender—, yo llegué fue hace unos meses, cuando comenzó este año escolar, entonces lo vi y me acerqué a él... bueno, no me trató muy bien, pero yo seguía insistiendo hasta que Ino se acercó a mí y me contó ésto que te estoy contando a tí, desde ahí nos hicimos amigas. Pero él nunca me dió la oportunidad...

—¿Y nadie sabe porqué se porta así?

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que él era alguien muy popular? —el rubio asintió—, todas esa persona no eran mas que gente falsa. Sí, las chicas por lastimada le dijeron que siempre estarían para él y cosas cursis, pero era pura labia. Todos le dieron la espalda cuando mas los necesitaba. De nuestro salón, quién era una de su lame botas era Tayuya, pero ella es una perra y no me sorprende que haya dado la espalda así como así. Por eso no nos juntamos con ella ni su grupo.

Ahora que lo recuerda, es verdad, Hotaru le dijo en varías ocasiones que no le hable a ella ni a los que están con ella. Pero ahora que se lo decía Sakura sí que se mantendrá alejado de ellos.

El rubio después de escuchar lo que le pasó a Sasuke le hizo cambiar de opinión en cuanto a hacerse amigo de él... ahora no lo hará por Itachi sino por Sasuke.

La pelirroja que se encontraba entre las sábanas comenzaba a despertar, un fuerte dolor y mareo inundó su cabeza. Notable señal de resaca. Se incorporó y al hacerlo sintió que alguien la tenía sujetada de la mano, miró a esa persona con sentimientos melancólicos. Kushina estaba sentada en una silla pero su torso reposaba sobre la cama de Karin, se nota que estaba cansada, obvia señal de que acaban de llegar del trabajo.

La pelirroja mayor al sentir el movimiento de la cama se despertó casi de golpe.

—Karin, ya despertaste... —soltó la mano de su sobrina para buscar una bandeja que estaba en la mesita de noche, tenía el desayuno y unas pastillas, aunque estaba cerca de Karin, Kushina sabe que ella no se siente bien.

La pelirroja menor tomó de la bebida con prisa, estaba sedienta y hambrienta, su cabeza seguía doliendo pero tenía hambre. Kushina se sentó de nuevo en la silla esperando a que Karin terminara de desayunar. Ésta también se tomó las pastillas.

La pelirroja mayor se quedó unos minutos en silencio... necesitaba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar una conversación, y que mejor que el típico:

—¿Cómo te sientes?...

—Como si me hubieran atropellado miles de camiones —contentó tocándose la cabeza.

—Minato ya me contó lo que pasó ayer.

—Pf, era de esperarse —bufó.

—Dime qué es lo que te está pasando... —Karin desvió la mirada sin decir nada—, sé que la muerte de tu madre es muy duro para tí pero solo quiero que.

—Ja, ¿crees que la muerte de esa mujer duele? —interrumpió repentinamente. Kushina abrió los ojos con eso que dijo su sobrina, y más lo haría con lo otro que diría—. Ella solo era un estorbo en mi vida. Lo mejor que hizo en toda su vida fue haberse suicidado.

—No digas eso, ella era tu madre —Kushina frunció el ceño, ¿como se atrevía a faltar el respeto de esa manera?

—Por favor. No sabes por todo lo que me hizo pasar. Yo la odiaba y sé que ustedes también —la pelirroja mayor se sorprendió con lo que estaba diciendo la chica.

—Claro que no... ¿qué te hace pensar eso? —se puso nerviosa.

—Primero, es obvio odiar a alguien así. Papá me contó muchas cosas para que estuviera precavida, yo sé que ustedes nunca la quisieron cerca de Naruto por temor a que le hiciera algo —ahora era Karin la que tenía el ceño fruncido, hablar de su madre es un mal sabor de boca que le da.

—Ya no sabes ni lo que dices... —seguí sorprendida.

—Claro que sé. Naruto estaba pequeño y nos vinieron a visitar, él estaba durmiendo entonces le fueron a echar un vistazo y descubrieron a esa mujer tocandolo, tan solo siendo un niño de 4 años... por eso nunca quisieron volver a venir con él.

Karin no sabe si era por el dolor de cabeza que la había puesto de mal humor o el simple hecho de haber soportado tanto ese sufrimiento y por fin podía liberar esa precisión que ha estado cargando sola.

Claro, Suigetsu, Juugo y Yakumo que son sus mejores amigos lo saben, pero ellos no tienen que ver con eso.

—¿Por qué Nagato te dijo eso? ¿qué mas te dijo? —¿cuanto sabía Karin eso? esto cada vez preocupaba mas a la pelirroja mayor.

—No solo él. Fuuka tenía trastornos y eso ya lo sabías, pues se ponía a hablar sola como si estuviera hablando con alguien por toda la casa. Obviamente escuchaba todo lo que decía. Y contestando a tu respuesta, no sabría decirte qué más sé.

Kushina siente a Karin como una niña, como alguien inocente a la que le puedes contar un cuento y se lo cree llenadose de ilusiones; pero qué errada está, la muchacha es muy inteligente, desde pequeña a demostrar ser muy brillante y ella no diría algo porque sí, ¿o sí?... Fuuka, su madre, de verdad estaba loca de remate, estaba enferma mental y no se sabía de qué era capaz... ¿de qué era capaz? un momento...

—¡Karin, ella qué fue lo que te hizo! —se levantó de la silla muy preocupada. Karin solo la vió y dijo sin rodeos.

—¿Qué no me hizo?...

La pelirroja mayor se sentía culpable, ¿por qué?, pues en varias ocasiones Karin le pidió vivir con ellos en Suna, pero no se podía porque no querían dejar a Fuuka sola por miedo a que hiciera alguna locura pero eso fue su mayor error. Fácil la hubieran metido en un manicomio, pero ellos no querían hacerle tal daño, aunque por su "buen corazón" terminaron arruinando la vida de la chica. Y es verdad lo que dijo, el porqué no se mudaron ahí antes era para proteger a Naruto y por otra cosas... Al morir ésta mujer, Kushina decidió dejar eso atrás y hacer algo menos "egoista". Claro, desde que Nagato falleció ellos se encargaron de mandarle dinero y hacerse cargo de gastos pero desde Suna.

—El dinero que mandaban... —siguió Karin— no era suficiente para ella, le daba igual si yo comía o no, o siquiera traer del supermercado. Todo el dinero se lo gastaba dándose lujos inecerarios porque decía que se lo merecía todo... E incluso ella misma después de gastarlo me culpaba a mí y ella siempre me... Tks —chasqueó la lengua, no quería llorar y lo estaba soportando muy bien—. Todo lo tuve que hacer yo. Sus pastillas para dormir se las conseguía, la comida la tenía que conseguir, los quehaceres de la casa, lo estudios. Ella, el simple hecho de que ella estuviera ahí era un completo sufrimiento. ¡La odié, la odia y siempre la odiaré! —la mujer escuchaba todo eso con tanto dolor en su corazón... ¿por qué las cosas tuvieron que pasarle así a su sobrina?... Le iba a decir algo para que sepa que no pasará por eso pero lo que murmuró hizo que se desconcertara—, ni siquiera pude conseguir un trabajo desente... —ese susurro llegó a los oídos de su tía.

—¿A qué te refieres?... —por alguna extraña razón una idea se le estana metiendo en la mente. Karin se quedó estática—, Karin —la mencionada desvió la mirada—, no... no me digas qué... —ruega a Dios porque no sea cierto—, ¿te has estado prostituyendo?...

Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 12

La joven se vió envuelta en una impaciencia de querer que la tierra la tragase. Estaba muy nerviosa. Claro, Kushina es una mujer muy intuitiva y que haya atinado de esa forma fue muy terrorífico. Solo con haberle hecho esa pregunta la tenía atrapada. No sabía como salir de esa.

Miraba sus manos como si fuera lo mas interesante de todo; estaban entrelazadas sintiendo el frío a las vez el sudor que habían adquirido éstas.

Kushina esperaba con tanta esperanza que le respondiera de forma negativa y que le dijera algo "¿como se te pudo ocurrir eso, tía?", Pero no, no obtenía respuesta. No había pasado ni un minuto esperando que la chica reaccinara, pero para ella pareció haberle dado demasiado tiempo para pensar, y eso que sólo fueron unos cuantos segundos.

—¡Karin! —su voz se había alzado, ¿y como no? si literalmente estaba excesperada por escuchar la voz de su sobrina opinar sobre su hipótesis.

La voz de su tía la hizo sobresaltar. Esa dulce voz se volvió firme exigiendo respuesta pero, ¿qué podría decir?

La chica con la mirada perdida y casi robotizada, abrió lentamente los labios en señal que algo iba a salir de ahí.

—Yo... —por fin soltó haciendo que la mujer prestara mas atención con su sentido del oído que de su vista, interesada mas en lo que respondería que en los gestos de su rostro— sí...

La historia de Sasuke lo había conmovido. Sasuke no es mala persona como él pensaba, bueno, literalmente no pensó exactamente que fuese como tal una persona mala que solo quiere hacerle daño a los que están a su alrededor, solo es un chico que ha sufrido decepciones ¿no?, por eso es así tan... ¿amargado? ¿egoísta? ¿ehm... que mas...? ¿bastardo?, esa son las opciones que pensó de él pero ahora sería... ni él mismo lo sabe. Quizá ahora no lo vea de la misma forma. No lo sabría si no "le daba un segunda oportunidad".

Sakura culminó el relato diciendo:

—Se nota que hay que tener mucho cuidado con quien nos juntamos... ¿no lo crees?

—Aj... —le dejó la libertad a ese suspiro para que saliera para luego cerrar los ojos un momento recuperando el oxígeno pero esta vez aspiró por la nariz—, claro que tienes razón, Sakura —había vuelto a supirar pero fue acompañado de esa últimas palabras que formuló.

Se levantó casi de un brinco poniendose de pie, levantando los brazos lo mas alto posible para que su cuerpo sintiera esa sensación tan satisfactoria que es el estirarse.

Miró un momento a la nada pensando qué era lo que podía decirle a Sasuke.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

Al verlo casi ido supuso que estaba pensando en algo, pero el simple hecho de la curiosidad la hizo interrunpirlo para enterarse de qué es lo que pasa por su mente. Ella se levantó. Naruto dirigió su mirada hacía Sakura, con una sonrisa zorruna.

—Iré a ver qué está haciendo Sasuke —respondió animadamente.

Sakura no había entendido. Después de contarle eso ¿él todavía tiene interés por Sasuke?, bueno, ella cuando se enteró también seguía sintiendo ganas de estar cerca de Sasuke, pero se dió por vecida al ver que era muy difícil.

—Vamos, Sakura —la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó con él antes de que ella pudiese objetar ante su acto, pero igual lo hacía mientras era "arrastrada" por Naruto.

—Espera, Naruto —intentó decir pero ya estaban a medio camino.

Continuará...

Losé, es un capítulo demasiado corto para la espera que tuvieron que soportar, pero es que no he tenido tiempo y quise subir ésto para que sepan que no dejaré de actualizar, en serio, solo no he podido como quiero, pero en estos días intentaré retomar el tiempo perdido.

También quería decir que, cuando finalice este fic (no sé cuándo será), haré especiales de las parejas hetero de éste fic .Pero todavía no, si no maaaas adelante, yo estaré avisando :3

Ya, chao :n


	13. Capítulo 13

Ya habían llegado al otro lado de la puerta el salón. Estaban afuera. Naruto se asomaba por la ventana de la puerta mirando hacia dentro del aula dónde se suponía que debería de estar Sasuke. Lo buscó con la mirada por muy poco tiempo ya que al asomarse lo vió de inmediato; el simple hecho de que el salón estuviera sin nadie dentro le facilitó mucho verlo.

Sakura estaba detrás de él.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer exactamente, Naruto? —suspiró Sakura observándo a Naruto asomándose por la ventanita con los brazos cruzados y apoyando su peso en una de sus piernas.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Sakura se volteó a verla para responderle y fuera más cómoda la conversación para ella.

—Hablar con Sasuke un rato —sonrió.

—Naruto, sé como te sientes, pero no conseguirás nada con él, hasta puedes terminar cayendolo mal; mejor a dejémos las cosas tal y como están, ¿sí? —ella no lo decía con mala intención, pero solo queria evitar incomodidad por parte de ambos.

—Tranquila, Sakura, ya sé cómo es Sasuke —mientras decía eso su mano se estaba enroscando en la perilla de la puerta para girarla y hacerla abrir.

En ese segundo que Sakura estaba procesando lo que acababa de decir el rubio ya estaba entrando al aula sin dejar que la pelirrosa volviera a opinar.

La chica al ver que su amigo estaba entrando le susurró y le hizo señas de que regresara, pero él le devolvía los movimientos invitándola a entrar, Sakura pensó un momento y puso los ojos en blanco. Tampoco iba a dejar mal a su amigo ¿verdad?

Entró tras de él para darle "apoyo", pero en lo personal, tenía curiosidad, y mucha, de como surgirían las cosas, así que vería que es lo que pasará.

Sasuke se encontraba haciendo lo de siempre, ya que como no tenía con qué mas entretenerse se ponía a leer un libro... sí, así mismo "se pone a leer libros", quizá suene raro pero es más común de lo que creen; la lectura braille es muy útil para las personas que presenta la condición que tiene Sasuke.

El pelinegro sabía que alguien había entrado, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y luego cerrarse a los poco segundos fue suficiente para llamar su atención y mantenerse alerta de que no es el único que está en el aula. A él le dió igual quien sea, tampoco iba a preguntar quién había entrado porque, en sí, no le importaba quien era; puede que sí tuviera la sensación de querer saber con quién compartía espacio, pero no iba dejarlo saber.

El muchacho que había estado solo en el salón seguía deslizando sus dedo por esa hoja ahuecada, interpretando cada código a su imaginación, sin importar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, el estaba concentrado en su lectura, hasta que...

—¡Hola, Sasuke!

Quizá no lo quiso demostrar, pero esa voz chillona lo asustó, tan derrepente que soltó las palabra lo hizo sobresaltar. Se enojó, pero intentó mantener la calma.

—Pff... —bufó mientras le temblaba una ceja—, eres tú, otra vez...

—Oh... Me recuerdas —dijo Naruto feliz, y con un tono de sentirse alagado.

—Las malas experiencias nunca las olvido —su tono arrogante pinchó la nube en la que Naruto iba levantando vuelo.

—¡Oye! tampoco fue tan mal momento —se intentó defender.

—«¿Qué? ¿Ya se conocían antes? —Sakura estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba que Naruto hablara de un antes. Ella pensó que todo iba a ser desde cero— Ja, Naruto e Ino tienen eso de poder ser sociables con quién sea. Pero Naruto es mas terco... Eso sí» —se rió sin soltar sonido alguno. Ella solo estaba ahí de espectadora a lo que estaba haciendo Naruto.

—Lo dices porque tú no te tuviste que soportar —ya quería que se callara pero, al decir eso, es obvio que no conoce a Naruto.

—¡Qué! —exclamó—. ¡Escúchame! ¡Tú tampoco eres alguien fácil de tratar! —gruñó exasperadamente mientras lo señalaba con el dedo acusador.

—Y tampoco intento serlo. Además, nunca te pedí que te acercaras a mí; y me harías un enorme favor si dejaras de fastidiarme —dijo sin alterarse en lo mas mínimo.

Naruto no supo qué más responder, tenía razón el bastardo. Se cruzó de brazos y se enterró en donde estaba sentado con la boca arqueada hacia abajo, el ceño fruncido y los ojos chinitos con notable inconformidad.

Sakura tenía un gotita en la frente, no sabe porqué por un segundo pensó que el rubio lo conseguiría, pero resultó acabar como se lo temía desde un principio. Ella estaba para al lado de donde Naruto estaba sentado, literalmente él estaba sentado en el puesto de Hinata.

—¡Ash! ¿Por qué se tardarán tanto? —se quejó un castaño sentado en una mesa junto a sus amigos.

—Quizá se quedaron hablando de otras cosas —bostezó Shikamaru con notable pereza, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus brazos arecostandose en la mesa de la cafetería de la escuela.

—Quizá no, es obvio que fue así —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo Utakata masticando una cucharilla de platico—. No me sorprendería que terminen dándonos una noticia algo "poco inusual" viniendo de Sakura, ¿no lo creen?

—Ok, ok, wow, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? —dijo Sora intentando entender a qué se refería.

Los demás también se habían puesto pensativos con lo que acababa de decir, pero de inmediato descartaron esa idea.

—Jajaja... —Ino soltó un risilla con mucha gracia— ¿Sakura? Jaja, claro que no. Ella sería la última persona que se me viene a la mente en cuanto a la palabra "romance", no creo que pase nada entre ella y Naruto, es imposible.

—Jaja, cierto, a ella no la veo en esa situación tampoco —Hotaru apoyó el argumento de Ino.

—Yo creo que hasta asexual es, jaja —siguió con la la burla Suigetsu.

—Jajajaja —se rieron todos al pensar así de la pelirrosa.

Utakata se sentía como un payaso, como si lo que acababa de decir era lo mas tonto del mundo. Veía como todos se "burlaban de él" así que, sin rodeos soltó con un tono de desacuerdo con lo que ellos pensaban:

—¿De verdad creen que es imposible?

—Eh... bueno, tampoco es que haya mucha posibilidad de que eso pase...

—Por favor, Haku. Creo que el mejor ejemplo de que sí pudiera pasar es Hinata. Nunca nos imaginamos a Hinata así.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras y pensativos nuevamente, mirando a la muchacha... Hinata estaba como tomate maduro, no, ni eso se compara con lo roja que se había puesto; sentía tanta vergüenza en ese momento, y a pesar de eso, ella sabía que él tenía razón.

—Hey —Kiba intentó buscar algo para defender a su novia ya que notó que estaba que estallaba de nerviosismo—, esto es muy diferen.

Fue interrumpido derrepente.

—Oh, Dios, ¡A Sakura le gusta Naruto! —se expresó con mucho entusiasmo la rubia después de haber analizado todo, y quizá haber visto a su amiga con un vestido de novia y una vida ya hecha con hijos y estando muy feliz con aquél chico rubio que apenas un semana acababan de conocer; para ella es una emorme felicidad.

Sí, Ino es muy imaginativa.

—Allá va otra vez —le dijo el muchacho perezoso con un tono de voz algo baja para que solo escuchara su amigo Chouji, tantos años conociendola, pareciera como si le hubiera leido la mente y todo.

—Típico de Ino —dijo sin parar de comer su papás fritas—. Veamos como planea la boda.

Continuará...

Hola, muchas gracias por los comentarios. Y tranquilas, no cancelaré este fic, además, lo publico aquí como reserva, también lo subo en amor yaoi. Espero de todo corazón que las que lo leen aquí lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo disfruto compartirlo 3


	14. Capítulo 14

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando Naruto retomó el propósito porque había ido a parar ahí, al salón en pleno receso. Siguiendo intentando, sin éxito, sacerle conversación de cualquier tema en general para que el silencio incómodo no se apoderana del lugar.

Para el pelinegro eso se estaba volviendo incómodamente molesto, en el sentido de que cada frase de el rubio lo estaba irritando mas de lo que demostraba.

Sasuke le había dicho varías veces que se fuera de diferentes formas, buscando cual sería a la que captaría a su mandato, pero ninguna funcionaba. Intentó también decirle a su acompañante que se lo llevara.

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar que el pelinegro sabía de su presencia cuando ella hacía lo que estuviera en sus manos pasar desapercibida; sin duda necesitaba que le revelara el cómo supo que ella estaba ahí con tanta certesa. Lo que le respondió la hizo sonrojar un poco nada mas, pero enojar a Naruto: "Además de que escuché pisadas diferentes, es imposible que éste idiota pudiera oler tan bien. Y mucho menos como una mujer" en ese momento el rubio se quejó y le dijo unas cuantas cosas que a él no le importó y continuó dirigenose a Sakura "No sabía que eras tú, pero definitivamente sabía que no eras Hinata. Reconocería su olor donde en cualquier lugar". Quizá Sasuke estaba hablando mas de lo necesario —a su parecer—, fácil solo hubiera dicho "porque olía a mujer" pero quería asegurarse de que supieran con quién están tratando.

No por su condición es alguien ingenuo o débil, no, para nada, mas bien todo lo contrario; él se ha podido desenvolver bien en un mundo lleno de oscuridad y dificultades, lo que sucede es que lo subestiman demasiado, al límite de que sus padres ni siquiera lo dejan entrar a la cocina ¡por favor! Su hermano lo tiene como un "llavero" lo tienen que llevar de aquí y allá, y las personas que no lo conocen se sorprende por nada; como si fuera un gatito aprendiendo a caminar.

A él le ha tocado ser fuerte, y lo es, pero no dejan que lo demuestre como él ha querido haciendo que se sienta un inútil completamente, por eso se ha llegado a escapado en varias ocasiones cuando están en el centro; es algo muy inmaduro, él lo sabe muy bien, para ser mas específico, lo piensa docenas e incontables de veces antes de hacerlo.

Y ahora que se ponía a pensar, no lo ha hecho mas de unas tres veces a cuatro... Pero para sus padre y su hermano es como si lo hiciera todo los días o acada rato, porque esa es una de las razones por la que no sale. La última vez fue hace una semana. Estaban mamdondele a hacer un traje, fácilmente le hubieran comprado uno, pero noooo, querían asegurar de encontrar de su talla de inmediato, no importa si duraba tiempo pero no podían dejar que Sasuke estuviera mucho tiempo en la calle y por eso prefirieron mandarlo hacer, pero el encontró una oportunidad de salir huyendo de su hermano que sa había descuidado, quizá cancelando la vestimenta o lo que sea, y se arrepiente ya que le salió mal la jugada porque terminó pisando mal mientras caminaba apresurado por la acera y se fue de boca contra el piso; sintió tanta vergüenza en ese instante, sabía que las personas lo habían visto, y no se salvaría de las burlas, su hermano no lo regañó y mas bien se preocupó por él, pero no pudo evitar sentir tanta frustración que lo trató como un enemigo, agradece a Dios de haber recapacitado a tiempo y calmarse, dejándose llevar a casa.

De seguro ni lo vuelve a hacer.

Regresando a la actualidad con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

Ella realmente sintió admiración hacia el pelinegro. Naruto por otro lado, seguía viendo a Sasuke como el bastardo que es, eso no lo iba a negar. Sasuke después de haberles contado sobre como adivinó que alguien mas estaba con ellos les dijo otra vez que se fueran, o si se iban a quedar en el salón que no lo moletaran de nuevo, eso iba dirigido a Naruto mas que todo, bueno, literalmente se lo decía a Naruto. Éste como siempre no se tomó muy bien el comentario, Sasuke ignoró cada palabra de Naruto y siguió deslizando los dedos por esa hoja buscando el lugar por el que se había quedado.

Sakura le dijo a Naruto para irse, pero no lo quiso así, seguía persistente, y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que se gane su confianza y su amistad.

Él sentía que lo tenía que hacer, es como si quisiera quedar a mano con Sasuke, como si le hubiera pedido un préstamo de una cantidad de dinero notablemente grande, y a pesar de habérselo pagado no podía dejar de estar agradecido. Bueno, quizá eso sea el término mas exagerado para referirse a los acontecimientos que estaban pasando, pero no quiere decir que mo se sienta de esa forma.

"Remordimiento de conciencia", "lastima", podrían ser algunas de las palabras que definieran por lo que estaba pasando con mas especificación. Gaara le había dicho que Sasuke no sabía ni siquiera de su existencia, y tiene toda la razón en ello, pero Naruto sabe lo que sintió al haberse visto en tan mala posición; claro, a todo el mundo le da risa a una persona caerse, es algo inevitable, el mejor ejemplo son los incontables vídeos que se pueden encontrar en las redes sociales y medios de entretenimiento como lo son las series animadas y películas, donde mucha gente se ha vuelto adicta mietras disfrutan de la mala suerte de los demás.

Pero él, al descubrir lo que hubo detrás de esa satisfacción de tan mal gusto, lo hizo sentir muy miserable, si hubiera sido una persona "normal" lo hubiera pasado por alto e incluso, al saber sobre la condición de Sasuke no lo hubiera aferrado tanto a él. Hasta dejó de hacerlo por sentir que ganaría un pase al cielo emendando su error, pasando a hacerlo por el hermano de éste, por el esfuerzo que pudo notar que Itachi hacía, pero seguía sin ser tan real como lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, no quiere decir que el lo haya hecho solo por quedar bien con Dios, o algo por el estilo, pero tampoco estana muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Hoy pudo descubrir que él ha sufrido mucho al: haber perdido un sentido tan importante como lo es la vista, haber sido engañado tanto tiempo por la hipocresía ajena, haberse quedado sin "amigos" y literalmente solo.

Naruto comenzó a comprender por completo su actitud repelente, por supuesto no le agrada, pero tiene sus razones; el rubio apenas está conociendo a Sasuke y ya encontró motivos para estar con él, aunque sabe que no es un camino fácil el que está tomando, no se rendirá hasta hacer que Sasuke vuelva a ser un chico real, incluso con esa dificultad que lo impide ser libre.

Espera de todo corazón que otras personas estén disputas a ayudarlo, y aún así, si nadie está con él en esto no se rendirá. Espera que al menos Sakura esté en esto con él; aunque apenas lleven menos de una semana conociéndose, él ha visto que ella es alguien leal y se le puede tener confianza, Ino también, ambas se han gando su amistad...

Continuará...


	15. Capítulo 15

**Nota: Chic s, perdonenme, pero de verdad me estoy desanimando demasiado a continuar el fic... Me había prometido no hacerlo, no importa las dificultades o cualquier cosas, pero no me siento capacitada para seguirlo. Se me está dificultando desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y creo que lo han notado, o no sé... Tampoco sé si lo vaya a cancelar, pero si dejo de subir capítulos ya saben que es por mi renuncia a "Eres la luz que ilumina mi oscuridad" que ya casi nadie lo lee.  
**

 **Lo hago porque me gusta mucho escribir, eso es verdad, pero ya no tengo inspiración y no quiero que se decepcionen de mí... 😢**

 **Espero puedan comprenderme y no me odien; las cosas se me están descolocando al punto de no saber ni qué estoy haciendo, se me olvidan las cosas.**

 **Intenté hacer algo un poco original pensando que lo podía manejar, pero es mas costoso de lo que llegué a imaginar. Quizá esté en esta situación al ser nueva en esto y espero que solo sea una etapa. No digo que lo vaya a cancelar pero no aseguro tampoco seguirlo. No me siento tan capacitada de continuarlo...**

 **Muchas gracia poquitos que lo leen, y siento mucho esto...**

 **Gracias por todo :'3 💜**

Su mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la habitación intentando a toda costa no mirar a la mujer parada a su lado que intentando sacarle información de su repentina y decepcionante afirmación, pero sus palabras parecían una voz perdida, como si no aceptara dejarla entrar y se quedaban vagando a su alrededor produciendo un eco casi inaudible para esa mente que no se encontraba en tierra. Ella estaba tan perdida que no le hacía total caso a su tía pensando que así se pudiera refugiar de el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Pero sí o sí se tenía que enfrentar a esa situación a la que ella misma se había metido y sabía que esta era una de las consecuencias a enfrentar.

Hace mas de un año que hacía esta práctica y ella se mantenía consciente de que no se escaparía de las malas miradas y los problemas que le causarían un trabajo tan mal visto, y, con total razón, es de esperarse ¿no? El pensar que un desconocido toque su cuerpo y haga "eso" a una muchacha que ni siquiera es mayor de edad está completamente errado ante cualquiera. Ante todos...

Nadie sabía que ella hacía ésto, nadie cercano para aclarar; sólo sus mejores amigos, a los único que le han demostrado serle fiel: Juugo, Suigetsu y Yakumo; ellos son inseparables, y ella los quiere demasiado, hasta a Suigetsu que le hace la vida imposible lo quiere también. De resto para las demás personas pasa desapercibida, ni siquiera trabajaba en esta ciudad sino la de al lado, que no dura mas de una hora en llegar en bus, a veces hasta concigue quien la traiga, como paso la ayer en la noche; prefería trabajar en aquella ciudad ya que la gente es de mejores recursos, hasta se podría decir que están la gente de mejor clase; además de que allá, las posibilidades de que se conciguiera con alguien que la pudiera reconocer reducían, no significa que se escabullía de todos los que conocían su rostro, pero se salvaba mas estando allá que aquí. Pero ahora que su tía le estaba exigiendo hablar, ya era hora de revelar su secreto y quizá afecte demasiado a su "trabajo".

—¿Por qué?

Finalmente oyó, o mejor dicho, finalmente permitió captar esas palabras y comenzar a hablar de una vez. No podía escapar, iba a seguir como hasta ahora su palabras fluyeron contándole sobre su madre, pero sabía que no sería igual; la situación la avergonzaba tanto que no creyó no ser un poco cortante y tímida al reponder.

—No tenía opción... —sabía que esa repuesta a su pregunta traería mas de ellas, pero no sabía cómo continuar, así que esperó que Kushina lanzara otra de ese custionamiento, quizá tenga que ver que todavía le dolía la cabeza, obviamente las pastillas habían comenzado con su ciclo de reducción del dolor, pero apenas y estaban haciendo efecto.

—Claro que sí tenías opciones, Karin... —Kushina pensaba que ella sólo quería tomar el camino fácil sin medir las consecuencias.

La pelirroja mayo es doctora, ella sabe a lo que su sobrina se había sometido. Los riesgos que estaban caminando junto a ella en esta decisión: Alguna enfermedad transmitida sexualmente, como otras virales a las que se exponía; también estaba el daño físico y psicológico, si ella no hacía algo a lo que se oponía pero era la petición del cliente, peligraba al punto de terminar siendo golpeada e insultaba; también estaba la posibilidad de ser forzada a entrar al mundo de las drogas, terminando trabajado mas para poder comprar sus "dulces" que lo prioritario del hogar, o para la vida; y no descartemo el embarazo no deseado donde se obligaba a tomar decisiones muchos mas difíciles... Hay que admitir que en éste trabajo sólo importa el dinero porque no obtenía, en lo mas mínimo, beneficio de él, hasta se podría decir que perdía mas de lo que ganaba.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Como cuales? —se dispuso a mirar a su tía con el ceño fruncido—. Encontrar un trabajo apenas teniendo dieciséis años no es fácil —desvió otra vez la mirada, pero esta vez el ceño estaba mas fruncido que el de hace un momento—. Cuando cumplí los diecisiete, quise salirme de eso. Obviamente lo odio, pero los trabajos disponibles no sustentaban los gastos que se hacían diariamente... Además, tenía clases, mas las cosas de la casa, no podía perder el tiempo en un trabajo que no me daría casi nada y por eso es que continúe ahí...

—Pero hubieras hablado con nosotros —Kushina hablaba con un tono de tristeza mientras una mano se plantaba en su pecho en forma de estarse señalando—. Pensamos que lo que les enviábamos era suficiente, pero si nececitaban un poco más-.

Karin cortó.

—La tarjeta en la que nos depositaban el dinero no la tenía yo, y así hubiesen enviado más ella lo hubiera gastado en quién sabe qué... Todo el dinero que he ganado has ahora ha sido en efectivo y con eso, he podido mantenernos, además... no quería que ustedes tuvieran más complicaciones, hacían lo que podían, lo sé. Y ahora que están aquí, no los estorbaré para nada...

Los ojos de Kushina ardían un poco sintiendo como un líquido se asomaba por la parte baja de sus ojos, pero la pelirroja mayor no los iba a dejar salir, y como pudo los retuvo y sin pensarlo ya tenía a la muchacha contra su pecho envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza en un cálido abrazo maternal que a Karin no le molestó pero hizo acelerar su corazón. No se movió, no hizo ni dijo nada ante eso, solo esperó a que su tía dijera algo, y estaba segura que lo haría.

—Karin... Nunca has sido ni serás un estorbo para mí... —hizo que su voz sonara lo mas sincera posible y no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo ya que salieron tan normal porque lo que decía era verdad—, Minato, Naruto y yo te amamos muchísimo y prometo que tendrás una vida, ahora sí vivirás como te lo mereces... Me aseguraré de eso...

Tantos pensamientos e ilusiones vinieron de golpe sintiendo tanta felicidad y estar en eso brazos la hacían sentir en paz... Algo que nunca había sentido antes... ¿Ella se lo estaba diciendo de verdad? ¿Por fin podría vivir en un familia unida? ¿Una verdadera familia?...

Ella sabía que Naruto era un muchacho muy afortunado, tenía el amor de sus dos padres; sabía lo unidos que eran y lo mucho que se querían entre ellos y teniendola ahora a ella las cosas no tenían por qué cambiar, ¿verdad?, seguirían siendo un equipo como toda su vida habían sido, pero estaba vez, se integraba un nuevo participante; sí o sí ella iba a estar involucrada en sus vidas, ahora la pelirroja menor era su responsabilidad, Karin estaba al tanto de eso pero... el ser invitada... el que le prometieran quererla más allá que solo por compromiso... no tenía palabras para describir la felicidad que estaba sintiendo. No es que fueran unos desconocidos o algo por el estilo, es su familia después de todo, pero nunca los había sentido como una, siempre los consideró como conocidos y ya. Pero estaba segura que si acepta las cosas cambiarían.

Sí, ella por fin tenía la oportunidad de vivir como siempre había querido y la idea le fascinaba, pero había un detalle muy grande; ya tenía otros planes y, quizá sea por todo el daño psicológico que ha sufrido tanto tiempo que la lleva a elegir el otro camino, no quiere ser un estorbo, por mas que le digan que no lo es, ella sabe que no podrá dejar su trabajo tan de repente, ya estaba acostumbrada...

—No puedo aceptar, tía —soltó cortando todas esas fantasías que habían rozado por su mente.

Kushina se sorprendió soltando a Karin del abrazo para verla directo al rostro con confusión. No entendía.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que su reacción hizo que formulara.

—Ya tengo otros planes y no pienso descartarlos —tanta seguridad en su mirada.

Terca, esa es lo único que la podía describir en ese momento. ¿De verdad sería capaz de rechazar la estabilidad por otra cosa? ¿Y qué es esa otra cosa?

—¿Como que otros planes? ¿Qué es lo que pensabas hacer? —Kushina frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos, no estaba feliz por su repuesta, y quería que dijera todo el porqué.

El haberse liberado con su tía había hecho que entrara en confianza y ya lo que iba a decir no le parecía algo mayor a lo que ya había dicho.

—Conocí a alguien —un curva hacia arriba se formó en el extremo de su boca, como si lo que estuviera diciendo la hicera feliz— que me demostró que me quería... —cerró los ojos por un momento buscando entre sus recuerdos—. Él prometió que me sacaría de éste mundo de la prostitución —sus ojos rojos se tornaron con un brillo que era fácilmente notabable porque no tenía los lente puesto. Se puso risueña—, pero solo si me casaba con él.

—... —sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida— ¿Quién?

—Mizuki... Lo conocí en este trabajo, me dijo que le agradé mucho y que cuando regrese al país se casará conmigo y me llevará con él —¿su ingenuidad todavía la conserva o qué?

—¡¿Como es posible que hayas aceptado esa propuesta de alguien que apenas conocías?! —levantó la voz con exasperación sin poderlo creer, ¿tan bajo había caído?

—El me quiero, yo sé y yo también lo quiero. Y me prometió sacarme de esto, así que aceptaré ir con él.

Esto es increíble, prime sale con lo de Fuuka, y resulta que sabe muchas cosas de la cuál no se tuvo que enterar, luego sale con que se prostituye, y ahora recahaza estar con ellos por un hombre que apenas conoció y no sabe casi nada de él... Dios...

—¿Hace cuánto que te lo propuso?

—Hace un mes.

—Es por él que dejaste de ir a la escuela... —estaba enojada, pero no exactamente con ella, sabía que Karin necesitaba ayuda, de eso estaba clarísima, simplemente de todo en general.

—Ya no lo necesito.

La pelirroja mayor se sentó de golpe en la silla frotándose los ojos con el talón de las mano con frustración, respirando para calmarse. Buscando las palabras adecuadas para intentar convencer a su sobrina de que eso no lo permitiría sin que se enojara, pero no sabía qué decirle... Pero eso sí, lo que dijera no la convencería, la seguridad con la que decía todo eso era muy obvia.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que él es la mejor opción? —interrogó volviendo a ponerse de pie.

—Es un hombre maduro y sabe lo que hace, es todo un caballero. Me trató muy bien y se ve que es alguien con una vida ya hecha, sé que él es la mejor opción —Kushina rió sin gracias.

Es tan inocente que piensan que de verdad un hombre de veinti algo tiene un vida hecha como ella piensa, de seguro hasta es un niño de mamá y papá.

—Karin, alguien de ¿25? —dijo intentando calcular a ver si le atinaba. Pero la pelirroja menor se echó a reír.

—¿Veinticinco? Jajaja, ni cerquita estás —Kushina alzó una ceja esperando la respuesta de su sobrina—, Mizuki tiene cuarenta y dos.

—¿Otra vez ese muchacho? —la rubia estaba buscando entre los estante llenos de papeles importante, pero tenía un documento en específico que buscar, así que su vista no era dirigida hacia la otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación.

—Sí... —respondió con desánimo. Su mejilla estaba estampada contra la madera del escritorio con una cara de no querer hacer nada, y no por flojera.

La pelinegra ese día estuvo muy distraída en el trabajo, como muchos viernes atras.

La directora había entrado a buscar unos papeles y obviamente la mujer que se encontraba suspirando y recostada sobre el escritorio no pasó desapercibida para la rubia.

—Sigo sin entender el dilema tuyo de "me gusta pero no lo aceptaré, pero lo quiero, pero no puedo, pero sí, pero no" —ya había encontrado su objetivo y así sí le prestó atención a la otra persona. Acercándose a ella mientra decía lo que decía con jn tono de exasperación.

—Es que no lo entiendes... —se incorporó levantando el torso del escritorio para mirá a la fémina que estaba parada en frente suyo—, no es tan sencillo... —volvió a soltar uno de sus tantos suspiros.

La directora se cruzó de brazos, cuidando no dañarlas hojas que estaban en su poder, y poniendo su mayor peso en una pierna en particular.

—¡Ash! —rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco—. Pareces una adolescente con esa inseguridad, hasta te ves mas niña que él. El chico se ve que hace lo que puede porque le gustas, y veo que mucho; y a tí también, porque ve como te tiene —la señaló con la mano completamente abierta refiriéndose a todos los suspiros que ha expulsado a lo largo del día—, sólo que tú no le das, mejor dicho, no te das una oportunidad a tí misma. "Es que es más joven que yo" —dijo lo último con una voz de niña chiquita en forma de remedo mientras hacía las Comillas con los dedos. Shizune ya la tenía harta con eso. Para ser mas franca, es la única escusa que podía dar y ni sentido tiene—, ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿12? ¿13?

Shizune frunció levemente el ceño ante la pequeña broma de Tsunade, ella sabe cuánto tiene, pero quizá solo quería obligarla a decir su edad a ver si la hacía recapacitar.

—Veintiuno —soltó como en un bufido.

—Lo vez, no es un recién nacido, ni siquiera un niño; y tú no eres una vieja para decir que eso está mal, aunque si sigues así, llegarás a cuarentona y solterona.

¿Esto era un regaño? Tsunade la estaba regañando, o mejor dicho, la estaba intentando hacerla recapacitar, pero al ser una mujer de carácter es obvio que sonara así... Lo peor es que tenía razón y demasiada a su parecer...

—Deja de verlo como un niño, Shizune —continuó—. Debes de ser la única de los dos que se preocupa por eso —cerró los ojos—, ¿por qué no puedes verlo como un hombre enamorado de una mujer y ya?

La menor quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, recapacitando con las palabras que acababa de oír.

—Aj... —suspiró pesadamente—, tiene razón, tía Tsunade... Quizá acepte al menos hablar otra vez con el de forma un poco mas íntima... —aunque su voz era de resignación, también se podía sentir la emoción y lo nerviosa que estaba ante la idea de, después de tanto tiempo, volver a salir con alguien.

—Si no lo quieres... Pues... —se mordió el labio inferior.

—¡Tía Tsunade!

—Jaja —se burló—. Sólo es una broma, pero ya, en serio —volvió con su mirada firme—, si no funciona, al menos sabes que hiciste el intento y te arriesgaste. Pero si funciona, espero que venga al menos a saludar a mi oficina.

Después de esa pequeña charla, Shizune sentía que estaba entrando en razón. Aunque Tsunade prácticamente le estaba diciendo que tuviera un novio, ella sabía que todo lo que dijo era verdad, y con toda la razón del mundo le haría caso.

Por otro lado, nuestros protagonistas seguían en una discuta porque el rubio le había quitado el libro a Sasuke para ver como, y lo primero que dijo había sido ofensivo sin querer: "Oh, vaya, aquí no se ve nada", a Sakura le tembló una ceja con mucha pena y un chichón se formó en la cabeza de Naruto después de que la pelirrosa le diera un coscorrón que tenía bien merecido devolviendo el objeto a su dueño y pidiendo disculpas en nombre de su amigo.

Sasuke por otro lado, se sintió frustrado cuando dijo eso, pero a la vez le pareció un poco cómico lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser, y escuchar sus quejas mientras se revolcaba por el dolor, lo hizo sentir un pequeño placer al saber que dieron su merecido.

Pocos minutos después, alivio de Sasuke lo inundó al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba la finalización del receso; es que esos chico le habían hecho el día. Ese Naruto es un completo idiota, no sabe de donde sacan tantas cosas random, y Sakura, bueno, aunque ella no se portaba de la misma forma, él pudo notar que ella no se quedaba tan atrás que diga. Se reía de las cosas que hacía y decía. Pero no fue ella quién sonre sale de ese par y Sasuke esperaba que se librara de ellos.

Sakura y Naruto regresaron a su puesto, el rubio a regañadientes, pensando que el receso fue mas breve de lo normal.

Los muchachos que estaban cruzando la puerta para ingresar al aula no quitaban la vista en la pareja, mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad. Ellos dos se dieron cuenta de ello y de inmediato intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

—Te diste cuanta tú también —le susurró Sakura intentando disimular.

—Sí... —miró de reojo como se estaban sentando—, ¿será que nos perdimos de algo?

—No sé —se encogió de hombros—, le preguntaré a Shino —Sakura se separó de Naruto para hablarle a su compañero que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo y le susurró— hey...

Éste captó y giró su cabeza hacia ella pero sin decir nada esperando a que ella continura.

—¿Por qué nos están mirando así a Naruto y a mí?

—Quién sabe —se encogió de hombros y cambio su dirección al pizarrón.

La pelirrosa regresó con Naruto. Ésta se encontraba con un tic de frustración en el ojo. El rubio entendió y ambos suspiraron.

Después será que le preguntan a alguien más ya que la clase va a comenzar.

Continuará...

Espero poder traer el próximo capítulo :'3


End file.
